Mon Cynique Lapin
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Ante situaciones desesperadas, remedios desesperados. Eso piensa Inglaterra de sus problemas con Francia y Estados Unidos. Pena que sus remedios suelan ser peores que la enfermedad. Punk UK. Continuación de Mon Sauvage Lapin.
1. Una caja de cocos y una caja de cacas

**Mon Cynique Lapin**

**Sumary: **Ante situaciones desesperadas, remedios desesperados. Eso piensa Inglaterra de sus problemas con Francia y Estados Unidos. Pena que sus remedios suelan ser peores que la enfermedad. Punk UK. Continuación de Mon Sauvage Lapin.

**Disclaimer:**Anarchy in the UK! ¡En este fic no vamos a decir que los personajes son de Himaruya!

* * *

**01. Una caja de cocos y una caja de cacas.  
**

A la mañana siguiente suena el timbre de casa de Estados Unidos.

—_Come iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!_ —se oye gritar al susodicho desde la sala y vuelve a sonar el timbre— _COME IIIIIIIIIIIIIN!_ —vuelve a gritar.

Un hombre aleatorio moreno con un bigote y una gorra de UPS entra, tímidamente con una carpeta en la mano.

—Déjalas en la mesa, el dinero está en el botecito de siempre, toma _two dollars_ extras para ti... —pide sin voltearlo a ver.

—_S-Sorry?_ —parpadea confundido.

—_Bobby... what the fuck_ traes en la cab... —se gira a la puerta y se sobresalta un poco al ver que no es el chico de las pizzas— Oh... —sonríe—. _Who are you?_ UPS! —se señala la cabeza conforme lee en la gorra sin dejarle responder.

—Vengo a traerle un paquete —explica.

—_Hello!_ —le extiende una mano—. America. ¿Cómo te llamas? —lee el letrero de su nombre— Joshua! —sonríe—. _Thanks!_ ¿quién lo manda? —extiende la mano para pedir el paquete.

—Ah, el paquete está fuera, un momento, _guys!_ —grita y luego le tiende la carpeta de entrega para que la firme—. _Mr. United Kingdom of Great Britain and_... —lee el papel antes de que se lo lleve—. _Northern Ireland._

El muchacho rubio levanta las cejas.

—_What?_ —sonríe emocionado abriendo bien la puerta e ignorando, por cierto, la carpeta de entrega — _What is it? _

Dos hombres entran una caja alta como ellos mismos, de madera, en una carretilla, viendo a Estados Unidos para saber donde dejarla, quien se ríe MUUUUUUUUUY emocionado.

—Aquí, aquí! —señala en medio de la sala, brincoteando en su lugar mientras los hombres la dejan.

—Si firma aquí, please —insiste Joshua, pero el americano le ignora, toma el teléfono y empieza a marcar el teléfono de Inglaterra mirando la caja. Finalmente toma la carpeta que le extiende el hombre distraídamente y la firma—. _Thanks..._ —se ríe— Es _awesome!_ Me la ha mandado mi novio... —se ríe como idiota.

Pero el teléfono móvil del inglés sigue sin batería en la maleta de Francia y no hay nadie en casa, está trabajando a estas horas de la mañana—

Los hombres le sonríen a Estados Unidos.

—Que lo disfrute —se despiden saliendo por la puerta.

—_Close the doooor!_ —les pide en un grito antes de que salgan mientras marca a Westminster—. _Please!_

—_Good morning,_ esta usted llamando al Parlamento de _London_, ¿En que puedo atenderle? —responde la telefonista.

—Quiero hablar con _England _—sentencia observando su caja dándole vueltas y yendo a la cocina por un cuchillo para abrirla (iluso).

—_Wait a second, please..._ —la recepcionista le pone en espera, suena pompa y circunstancia. Unos instantes más tarde se para la música—. Disculpe _míster_, pero _Lord United Kingdom _no está recibiendo llamadas en este momento...

—Dígale que habla America —insiste.

—_Wait a second, please_ —vuelve a ponerle en espera. Estados Unidos, mientras empieza a abrir su caja con un cuchillo y muchos trabajos... después de un par de minutos y un cuchillo roto, decide ir al sótano por la barra de acero.

—_Hello?_ —responde el inglés finalmente y Estados Unidos se ríe.

—Tengo una caja...

—Ah... —Inglaterra tensa la espalda nervioso automáticamente—. _Yes..._ eso...

El americano se ríe más.

—¿Qué es?

El inglés mira el reloj en su muñeca.

—Que pronto la han traído. Especifiqué que hicieran la entrega por la tarde —protesta—. Una caja —bromea sonriente y el estadounidense encuentra la barra después de trastear un poco.

—Naaaah... tiene algo adeeeeeentroooooooooo

—Claro, que de este modo me he ahorrado una llamada a horas intempestivas... —añade reflexionando para si mismo—. ¿Tú crees? yo no estaría tan seguro, es una buena caja, todo el mundo necesita una caja para guardar cosas.

Estados Unidos sube las escaleras.

—Pero una caja no es tan pesada como esta... la han traído dos _guys_ —razona ignorando obviamente lo de la llamada en horarios intempestivos.

—Oh... no sabía que fueran tan pesados... vaya —levanta las cejas.

—¿Tan pesados? Así que son varios... yeah! —clava la barra en un lado de la caja.

—No, no, eso era genérico, es solo uno... una caja.

—Así que podrían ser... cocoso… lingotes de oro —se ríe haciendo palanca.

—Apuesto a que adorarías una caja llena de cocos —sigue sarcástico.

—Desde luego... —se ríe, suena un "clac" y América logra quitarle una tira de madera a la caja que al parecer en vez de abrir, está desarmando—. Adoraría un poco más una caja de lingotes de oro... —se ríe— aunque no es que los necesite.

—Oh, lo tendré presente si alguna vez se da el caso en que me planteé volver a mandarte una caja —sigue el menor se ríe.

—¿Entonces qué es? —arranca otra parte.

—Voy a apuntármelo "La próxima vez llenar la caja con cocos" Oye... tu no te llevaste mi teléfono por casualidad, ¿verdad?

—¿Tú teléfono? —frunce el ceño.

—_Yes,_ mi teléfono móvil, llevo buscándolo desde ayer. Creo que se quedó sin batería y por más que llame suena que esta apagado... no puedo encontrarlo por ningún lado —explica.

—Nah! —arranca la tabla—. _I don't know_ —mira adentro donde hay un robot humanoide de tamaño real hecho en Japón envuelto en esas bolitas blancas de espuma blanca muy al estilo "el hombre bicentenario".

—_Well,_ ya saldrá... ¿Ya te estás comiendo los cocos? —pregunta al teléfono.

—_WHAT IS THIS?_ —grita contento sumergiéndose en el mar de bolitas. Va estar sacando bolitas de todos lados por los próximos seis meses.

—Es... eh... pues... —vacila ahora sonrojándose un poco nervioso, por que deduce que lo ha visto ya por el grito que ha pegado.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? —se oye que grita a lo lejos—. WHOOOOOAAAAAAAA! Es un roboooooooot!

Inglaterra sonríe sinceramente al otro lado del teléfono y se siente un poquito mejor consigo mismo, que coño.

—_YeaaaAh!_ Es de_ Japan_! —se ríos mas, encantado.

—Pensé que ya tenías bastantes juguetes sorbe mentes y como tienes a... bueno esas voces que lo controlan todo en tu casa y... bueno pensé que te gustaría... —acaba, un poco incomodo.

—¡Claro que me gusta! Es _awesome!_ —se ríe despedazando el resto de la caja, mientras el inglés se sonroja un poco y sonríe un poquito más.

—_Thank yooooou!_ —se ríe otra vez.

—Aun puedo llamar y decir que te lo cambien por los cocos si quieres —bromea por que le ha hecho mucha gracia lo de los cocos.

—No, no... JAJA! Vamos a ponerle un nombre... Tú decide.

—¿Eh? ¿Un... nombre? —vacila—. _I don't know,_ ¿Es un hombre... mujer... extraterrestre asexuado de la luna?

Estados Unidos se ríe.

—Es un chicooooo. Uno muy guapo... Puede que te intercambie por él.

—_Sorry?_ —levanta las cejas y el americano vuelve a reírse.

—Pues es que no es mi culpa que sea tan guapo y... Brillante.

—Brillante... Iba a decirte que le pusieras Isaac, pero antes de que trates de arrancarme la cabeza... llámalo como los vampiros esos que hicisteis, ¿cómo se llaman?

—¡No voy a llamarle Edward! —se ríe más—. Noooo, no... Me sentiría muy...

—_Freak?_ —se burla—. Dime que no sabes las diferencias entre todos los juegos esos de matar rusos que juegas y me creeré que mientes... pero seguirás siéndolo —se burla un poco.

—Ja-ja... —Estados Unidos le fulmina a través del teléfono—. Quizás lo llame... Ricard... —haciendo un pésimo acento francés, por cierto. El mayor levanta las cejas.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Pues no dicen que los mejores mayordomos del mundo son Franceses... ¿O ingleses? Quizás pueda ponerle Arthur o Charles... O William!

—Quizás podrías llamarle Alfred y sentirte como Batman —replica.

—Ohhh... Batman! _AWESOME!_ —encantado—. Voy a ir a jugar con él... luego hablamos —se despide en cuanto encuentra el botón de "on".

—_Goodbye_ —se despide sonriendo sin protestar.

—_Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_ —le grita antes de colgar.

xoOXOox

Suena el timbre en casa de Francia, quien está oyendo música con los auriculares, pero insisten al timbre. Finalmente frunce el ceño y se quita un audífono, secándose primero la mano en la toallita que tiene atada al cinturón. Se quita el sombrero de chef y camina hasta la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta antes de abrir.

—_Allò?_ Vengo a entregarle un paquete, _monsieur... _—el chico lee el papel que trae—. _France?_

Francia abre la puerta vestido de blanco de pies a cabeza, le sonríe al chico del papel.

—¿Un paquete de quién?

—El chico hace un pequeño saludo nervioso con la cabeza al ver que abre la puerta y se vuelve a su albarán.

—Ehm... el remitente es anónimo, monsieur —explica mirándo el alabarán—

—Anónimo... mmm... estoy tentado a devolverlo —sonríe más—. ¿Tú qué dices, _garçón_?

El chico le mira con cara de "no, _si'l vous plait_, no me haga trabajar más, sea condescendiente y tírelo usted mismo, tenga piedad". Francia se ríe.

—Vale, vale... dónde te firmo.

—Haga... haga lo que usted desee, monsieur —acaba al final y le pasa el papel y le señala el lugar, tendiéndole un bolígrafo. Él hace su pomposa y terriblemente elaborada firma, poniéndole un punto al final.

—_Merci..._

El chico recupera el papel y le entrega una caja que tiene que levantar con dos brazos, pero que no mide más que unos cuarenta cm de arista.

Francia levanta las cejas y sostiene la caja, que nota pesada. Se despide del chico cerrándole un ojo y en lugar de entrar a la casa, le da la vuelta a la misma, por el jardín hasta la parte de atrás, en donde se sienta en una banca con la caja junto, mientras el chico se marcha tan tranquilo en su camión de reparto.

Francia se muerde el labio, dejando de sonreír, mirando la caja y suspirando. La caja se mantiene inalterable en su... inanimada condición de caja de cartón duro.

Después de un rato, se lo piensa mejor, toma la caja en las manos y la carga de regreso a la casa, suspirando. La pone en la isla de la cocina y se vuelve a poner su sombrero de chef. Sigue cocinando.

Pues nada, ahí sigue la caja en su... feliz potencial. ¿Tendrá un gato muerto? ¿tendrá un gato vivo? ¿tendrá un gato zombie?

Después de un rato laaaaaaaaaaaargo de cocinar, Francia abre una botella de vino y sube a cambiarse con todo y caja. Ella le mira desde la cama, con su gato vivo/muerto/ gato zombie mientras él se viste, se peina, se arregla, se perfuma y hace todo lo que hace Francia para estar listo... Al final, suspira y se planta frente a la caja, quien en su inanimada felicidad debe estar flipando de que se haya arreglado para ella, es posible que la caja se sonroje un poco, si es que acaso tiene algo que pueda hacer que se sonroje.

Cuando Francia por fin se da la vuelta y va por unas tijeras para abrirla... suena el timbre de su casa y la caja mira al francés irse por la puerta con el corazón partido.

Así que Francia se detiene, mira la caja ligeramente desconsolado y la toma... baja las escaleras para ir a la puerta, con la caja en las manos y la coloca en la mesa de la entrada... se gira a abrir la puerta.

Dios mío con el baile de la caja, que pesa, por cierto. Se le van a poner unos brazos...

Un hombre alto y bien parecido, el clásico tipo que levantaría Francia en un antro o algo así, entra a la casa ante la sonrisa de Francia, que lo invita a pasar al salón. Él lo sigue, no sin antes mirar a la caja de reojo mordiéndose el labio.

Un rato largo después Francia pasa delante de la caja hacia la cocina, mirándola de reojo, pasa unos instantes más tarde frente a ella de regreso, con dos platos servidos y una sonrisa ligeramente fingida en el rostro... esta vez, sin mirar a la caja.

La caja lo observa todo cada vez haciendo más drama. Puede que se le haya roto algo dentro y empiece a soltar liquido en forma de lágrimas. ¿Cómo un ser inanimado puede hacer drama? Es una caja francesa, como es obvio Oh, la la!

Un rato laaargo después el hombre desconocido estrella a Francia contra la puerta, besándole el cuello con demasiada fuerza, desde una altura muy alta y con demasiada saliva... mientras le abre la camisa de un solo tirón, rompiéndole todos los botones.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco fastidiado y mira la caja por encima del hombre que le está al parecer arrancando el cuello de un mordisco. Se le empañan los ojos y los aprieta, susurrándole al hombre al oído que vayan a la cama.

La caja llora y llora. Qué melodramático es Francia… Pues mira que su caja…

Una hora después, el hombre desconocido está absolutamente KO en la cama de Francia... roncando y abrazando a Francia por el cuello, ahorcándolo. Francia logra salirse del abrazo después de pelear con él, y se gira de su lado de la cama con los ojos abiertos.

Media hora mas tarde Francia baja en albornoz a la cocina y se prepara un café negro con azúcar (oh sí, con azúcar). Toma la caja de la mesita de la entrada y observa el teléfono inalámbrico de su casa... se muerde el labio.

La caja, harta de esperarle, se ha ido con un baúl y ha tenido cajoncitos. El francés toma unas tijeras de la cocina, la bloody caja, el teléfono, sus cigarrillos y sale al jardín nuevamente, a la misma banca que un rato antes. Suspira pensando que... quizás no debería de hablarle, quizás la caja no es de él. La caja llora al ser separada de su familia y le promete a su baúl que esto es cosa del pasado que ella ya le ha olvidado y que solo le quiere a él.

Si se la ha mandado anónima es porque no quiere que le hable, no le ha hablado desde que se fue de esa manera. Toma las tijeras y con cuidado, abre del centro a la caja dramática. Mira en su interior y encuentra, encima de todo, hay un Iris azul y una rosa blanca.

Francia llora y se ríe un poco, sacando con muuuuucho cuidado su rosa blanca de la caja y llama al teléfono de casa de Inglaterra pero no contesta nadie por que es de noche... y eso que el inglés quería ahorrarse las llamadas intempestivas. Al final, medio dormido, responde al teléfono sin mirar ni quién es.

—Mmm?

—¿Desde cuando me MANDAS las flores? —pregunta con voz suave. Inglaterra entreabre los ojos y con lo surrealista de la pregunta, cree que aun duerme.

—_What...?_ —pregunta con una increíble voz de sueño. Francia sonríe un poco.

—Me has enviado flores...

Inglaterra se frota los ojos y bosteza, cambiando de postura en la cama. Francia se muerde el labio... y cuelga por que se está haciéndose una chaqueta mental de AQUELLAS

—_What bloody_ hora...? —mira el reloj y se da cuenta de que quien sea ha colgado. Mirando el numero del teléfono con los ojos entrecerrados para no abrir la luz y parpadea espabilándose al reconocerlo, sonrojándose y dejando caer la cabeza en el cojín—. Oh, por la reina! —protesta, se muerde el labio y si va a tratar de dormirse, lo tiene crudo. Así que decide llamar de vuelta aunque sea... Desinteresadamente.

Francia acaba de abandonar la caja en el jardín y va de regreso a la casa con el teléfono en la mano. El resto de cosas de dentro de la caja se harán malas... Y la caja perderá a su familia, aumentando lo dramático de la situación.

Suena el teléfono y al parecer no responde nadie así que Inglaterra lo considera una broma telefónica, se da la vuelta y se vuelve a dormir justo cuando oye la vocecita.

—Allò..

—¿Va todo bien? —pregunta Inglaterra mientras trata de hacerse el dormido. Francia se queda callado sin saber que contestar.

—Abrí la caja y pensé que... Pero, si duermes está bien, es decir... —Francia nervioso... Abrase visto.

—Me asustaste, _git,_ es tarde —protesta—. Ahora no se te ocurra colgarme de nuevo, ya me has despertado, aguantas mis quejas.

—Pesaban mucho para se dos flores —se relaja un poco al ver la respuesta. El inglés se pone de costado y piensa en los cocos por que le ha echo mucha gracia y se sonríe solo, pero no dice al respecto.

—Debe ser por el doble fondo secreto.

—¿Tiene un doble fondo secreto? —pregunta sonriendo—. ¿Y que hay ahí abajo?

—Si te lo digo ¿qué gracia tiene que sea secreto?

—Podría ser una bomba... Por lo que a mi concierne. Nunca he confiado en ti para los regalos —vuelve a la caja.

—Es caca —resume—. Estaba un poco más escatológico que agresivo cuando lo elegí —explica.

—No huele a caca, siendo honestos —abre el segundo fondo—. La cosa es que esto de enviar los regalos... Necesito que me expliques algunas cosas.

Dentro del segundo fondo hay un montón de botellas de vino y quesos y especias y sales raras y vinagres y cosas así de las muy muy buenas y muy muy caras y muy muy francesas y un sobre.

—Además, no me dejan mandar bombas por mensajería... —responde—. No huele por que esta bien envasada.

—¿Por qué me estás enviando esto? —le pregunta Francia haciéndose el sorprendido. Levanta las cejas—. _Dieu..._

—¿Por qué te mando caca? Por que me caes mal, _of course_ —responde Inglaterra bostezando un poco.

—Pero esto no es caca, _mon ami._

—Pues claro que lo es, y de la peor clase —replica.

—No es verdad —sonríe—. Es caca de la más fina si es que la quieres llamar así —frunce el ceño.

—Qué sabrás tú de la caca, _Frog_ —protesta cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose en el cojín.

—Pues al parecer no se nada, _mon ami..._ —se ríe—. Tú eres el que sabe de caca, la consumes a diario.

— Yo solo la consumo por que _I am a gentleman_ y no es de buena educación rechazar esas cosas —se devuelve bostezando otra vez.

—¿Nadie te enseñó nunca como entregar un obsequio? —cambia el tema.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Hay algo roto? —pregunta confundido frotándose un ojo.

—Non... Hay algo que falta —explica.

—Y no es un obsequio, _git_, es un... —vacila sin que le salga la palabra—. Es una cosa para molestarte. ¿Algo que falta?

—¿Para molestarme? —se ríe un poco—. _Oui, _algo que falta.

—¿Qué falta? se supone que había uno de cada —frunce el ceño empezando a planear llamar a la tienda y gritar hasta que despidan a alguien.

—Cuando uno entrega un regalo, _mon cher,_ es de caballeros estar ahí cuando lo vean. Yo se que a tu te cuesta eso de la buena educación...

Inglaterra se queda callado un instante y se sonroja un poco.

—Lamentablemente tenía que... no podía hacer eso —vacila tragando saliva—. Por que me habría encantado ver tu cara de odio y molestia, claro, no por otra cosa, pero…

—Pero —repite Francia, no como una invitación a seguir, solo haciendo botar la palabra.

—Pero —suspira Inglaterra tampoco en un tono de seguir.

—Bien... —susurra unos instantes mas tarde—. _Tu me manques..._ —susurra en un tono muy muy suave. Inglaterra se humedece los labios y se queda al otro lado del teléfono, respirando, sin saber que decir.

—_I..._

Francia se muerde el labio y se limpia la cara.

—_Pardón,_ voy a resolver eso...

—No lo... —empieza y se detiene a si mismo, tragando saliva y respirando otra vez—. _OK_ —sentencia finalmente con bastante desgana.

Francia solloza un poco en silencio ante la respuesta.

—_France..._ —pide en un tono un poco triste.

—Lo siento, lo siento... —agrega con voz cortada—. Lo sé... No hagas nada, no me lo hagas más difícil. Ya me lo has dicho.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y se frota la cara.

—Lo siento, no debí hablarte a esta hora...

El británico mira el reloj y suspira.

—Como si fuera la primera vez que me desvelas —replica.

—No debí hablarte, de hecho... —sigue en la misma línea.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tú quién juega al deber? —pregunta cínico, incorporándose y bostezando de nuevo. Estira la espalda desperezándose. Francia se muerde el labio.

—Desde que eres tú el que me envía regalitos.

—Yo te dije que te... no estuvo... yo siento lo que te hice pasar —se disculpa de nuevo relajando los hombros y sonrojándose un poco.

—Está bien,_ Angleterre_ —sonríe—. Yo sé por qué lo hiciste... —se tranquiliza un poquito y se pasa una mano por el pelo. Luego toma el sobre que esta en la caja.

—¿L-Lo sabes? —se incomoda aun más. Francia frunce un poco el ceño.

—_Oui._

—Ehm... eh... —carraspea nervioso con un nudo en la garganta. En el sobre hay un billete de avión a Seychelles y una reserva a un hotel de cinco estrellas por cinco días, todo pagado. Francia levanta las cejas.

—Seychelles estará encantada...

Inglaterra se sonroja un poco más a sabiendas que ha abierto el sobre.

—Oí que le dijiste a _Spain_ que te irías de vacaciones —explica al entender que ya lo ha visto.

—Pues al parecer lo oíste porque salió de tu boca —cierra el sobre y lo pone en la caja de nuevo.

—Y pensé... en mandarte bien lejos para no tener que soporta... —empieza tratando de volver a la zona de confort—. ¿Mi boca?

—Este hotel es bueno. Tiene muchos hombres guapos como yo, por eso debes haberlo elegido.

—Elegí uno que me asegurara que no te iba a dejar regresar antes de tiempo —replica y el francés sonríe de lado.

—Entiendo. ¿Sabes, _cher_?

—Mmmm?

—En realidad... —se muerde el labio. El inglés se queda a la espera, escuchándole.

—No te prometo que vaya a arreglarlo del todo...

—¿Qué significa eso? —pregunta. Francia levanta un poquito las cejas.

—¿Qué querrías tú que significara?

—Q-Que vas a... que no vas a... que... —vacila, el francés sonríe de lado.

—Eso quieres... —suspira. Inglaterra se frota los ojos, pensando... y se sonroja y luego frunce el ceño.

—Eres tonto —sentencia finalmente. Francia se ríe un poco.

—Lo soy.

—Y te detesto —añade.

—No, no lo haces del todo, pero vale, digamos que lo haces...

—_Of course I do!_ —exclama.

—_Je suis desolé,_ _Angleterre..._ El problema esta vez, es que yo no QUIERO arreglarlo y no tengo una sola razón poderosa para hacerlo a menos que tu...

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos odiando tener que ser siempre el _bloody_ sensato y responsable.

—No PUEDAS con ello —sentencia Francia.

—_I..._ —vacila mirando por la ventana.

—Y no me digas que quieres solo por ser sensato.

Aprieta sus ojos verdes otra vez, levantándose de la cama y yendo a mear.

—Es lo más sensato —le recuerda.

—Lo es...Y yo estoy hecho polvo y es complejo, mucho mas complejo que solo sexo.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas.

—Pero... —sigue el francés.

—Pero... —susurra el inglés para que siga, volviendo al cuarto.

—Pero no quiero —admite negando con la cabeza, al británico le sube un regusto amargo desde el estomago—. _Je suis desolé._

—No sé qué hacer, _France _—confiesa sincero.

—Yo tampoco. Entiendo que quieras olvidarte de esto, pero a la vez, yo no quiero que lo hagas. Si lo hiciéramos mal... Si lo pasáramos mal... Lo aceptaría. Claro que esta el _garçón_ y tus niveles de culpabilidad han ascendido exponencialmente en los últimos días.

El inglés aprieta los ojos por que eso es absolutamente cierto.

—Si no puedes con ello... Lo entiendo.

—Yo siempre acabo trastabillando —confiesa de nuevo, metiéndose en la cama y haciéndose bolita.

—Trastabillando...

—Y metiendo a todos en problemas y teniendo que mandar... —baja el tono de voz—. Flores.

—Me gustan las flores, aunque me gustan más cuando no las mandas...

—_Git_ —suspira y sonríe.

—Vamos a hacer algo: Tú sigue intentando y yo seguiré frustrando tus planes.

—Oh, _wonderful,_ por un momento pensé que ibas a trabajar conmigo y sería yo quien tendría que tomar la postura contraria... yo no puedo trabajar contigo —explica un poco cínico, sonriendo. Francia sonríe también.

—Yo no puedo dejar que lo logres_, cher..._ Hay una cosa más.

—¿Cuál? —pregunta acurrucándose y cerrando los ojos.

—Yo... Tengo que seguir una vida normal, no puedo solo... Estar para ti. No puedo. —declara bastante angustiado, porque querría en realidad. Inglaterra aguanta la respiración un segundo y suspira, cerrando los labios con la boca seca.

—Nunca esperé que lo estuvieras —admite.

—Tú tienes a _Amerique..._ —susurra—. Yo no tengo a nadie más —admite y le cuesta mucho hacerlo. El inglés levanta las cejas un poco incrédulo.

—¿Me estás... pidiendo permiso, _France?_ Ahora... ¿AHORA?

Francia traga saliva, porque es exactamente lo que esta haciendo.

—_Oui..._ —susurra. Inglaterra respira tratando de no soltar un "anda y que te jodan"—. Lo sé... Lo sé, lo sé —admite—. _Angleterre..._ —susurra al teléfono con voz dulce.

—_What?_ —pregunta un poco duro, aun tratando de calmarse.

—No puedo cambiar el pasado y aun pudiendo volver es muy probable que hiciera lo mismo... —admite.

—Aja —responde tenso.

—Pero... —suspira—. Ya me lo has dicho antes.

—¿Qué te he dicho?

—Que llego tarde —indica y sonríe. El británico suspira—. Pero sé que te gusta que llegue, aunque sea tarde y aunque te joda la vida —agrega sin burla.

Inglaterra se queda un segundo callado, y luego vuelve a suspirar, derrotado, sonriendo.

—Haz lo que necesites hacer... Yo no voy a dejar de molestaste —sonríe.

El británico se humedece los labios y en un volumen extra extra bajo susurra "thank you".

—_You are the man of my twisted life..._ —agrega muy en serio en un tono que parece broma e Inglaterra se sonroja y vacila, abriendo los ojos que tenía cerrados—

—_You... are..._ —empieza, vacilando y luego frunce el ceño pero sonríe—. _The ugliest frog_ —sentencia como si fuera una verdad universal. Francia carraspea y agrega en tono más juguetón.

—Yo... NUNCA dije eso si me lo pre...—se calla—. Ja-ja... Eso quisieras.

—Querer querría muchas cosas, esa es la verdad —sentencia.

—No lo es, _rosbif._

—Oh_, of course it is._

—Explícame, ¿qué hago hablando contigo a media noche si tengo a un hombre alto y fuerte y… que ronca y babea y me ahorca en mi cama? —se ríe un poco. Inglaterra levanta las cejas con una punzada en el estomago.

—¿Buscar ayuda para encubrir el crimen?

—Algo me dice que la he buscado en el lugar correcto... ¿Sabes? Se quejó de mi cena.

—Oh, no me extraña en lo más mínimo —bromea.

—Ja-ja... —protesta no muy en serio y el británico se ríe haciendo tripas corazón—. Es la peor ofensa que hay. Bueno... Non

—¿No? —levanta las cejas—. ¿Y cuál es esa?

—Habría una peor pero de eso no se ha podido quejar... O no me he quedado para enterarme por tu culpa —se ríe un poco.

—Oh, entiendo... —susurra con un poco menos de broma al notar que habla de sexo, claro, por que tampoco es tan fácil.

—Y ni se te ocurra hacer un comentario listillo al respec... —se calla al oír la respuesta y sopla el aire tentado a decirle la verdad.

—Tschk... aficionados —añade enseguida volviendo al tono de antes—. Yo podría tener quejas al respecto.

—¿Ah... Si? —pregunta mordiéndose el labio.

—_Of course_ —asegura orgulloso.

—Creo... Que... Este tema no es un buen tema por ahora...

El inglés se queda callado y abre y cierra la boca un par de veces para decir algo.

—Quizás deberías volver ahí—propone sin mucho interés—. Y yo podría volver a dormir.

—Estamos absolutamente jodidos, _cher..._ ¿Te das cuenta de ello?

—Esto funcionaba mucho mejor antes de... París —asegura en un susurro.

—_Je ne regrette ríen_ —replica. Inglaterra tiene un regusto ácido desde el estomago.

—Estoy harto.

Francia se muerde el labio.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer... —susurra.

—Estoy harto, harto y absolutamente harto —sentencia incorporándose en la cama otra vez. Se acerca al borde de la cama y pone los pies en el suelo, levantándose.

—No se que decirte, _cher..._ —responde sinceramente.

—Cuéntame de tu amigo —suelta retórico, yéndose al desván.

—¿De... _quoi?_

—_Your friend_... o como le llames, el tipo que tienes ahí babeando— pide moviendo unas cajas.

—¿No habíamos dicho que ese no era un buen tema? —Pregunta un poco desconsolado.

—Puede —responde encontrando la botella de ginebra que llevaba el otro día mientras buscaba su espada y toma un trago largo.

—¿E-Estás bien? —pregunta ahora arrepintiéndose de haberle contado.

—Es... posible —responde riéndose un poco al ver algo sobre una caja que le llama la atención, lo toma y se lo mete en el bolsillo.

—_Angleterreeee..._ Al menos dime que vas a hacer... —pide.

—_What?_ —sonríe viendo otra cosa de arriba abajo—. Voy... —sonríe de nuevo y baja las escaleras corriendo saltando los dos últimos escalones.

—¿Qué haces? O qué vas a hacer o qué estás pensando. Lo siento, lo siento... en serio, lo siento.

—Voy... Sinceramente, no voy a contarte lo que voy a hacer —sonríe de nuevo.

—Otra sorpresita... _merde _—se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—¿Qué vas a hacer tú? —pregunta quitándose el pijama.

—¿Yo? —levanta las cejas—. Quedarme aquí hasta que me cuelgues... para empezar

—¿Y cuando haga eso? —sigue enfundándose unos calzoncillos de los que se compró en París y unos tejanos negros.

—Pues depende. Honestamente, depende de lo que alcance a suponer que vas a hacer y si creo que estás en peligro mortal o... si parece ser muy divertido, puede que...

—Aja? —pregunta abriendo su ordenador portátil mientras acaba de vestirse.

—Bueno, puede que decida hacer algo distinto a subir a ser estrangulado y ahogado en babas...

—¿Algo como qué? —pregunta buscando en su ordenador.

—¿Me estás proponiendo que haga algo, cher?

—No, solo es curiosidad, —asegura sonriendo al encontrar lo que busca.

—Mmmm... dormir en el sillón de la sala, probablemente —admite un poco menos emocionado que unos minutos antes—. ¿Exactamente qué buscas en la computadora?

—Dormir en la sala, suena delicioso —se burla.

—No seas tonto... ¿a dónde vas? —pregunta con más curiosidad.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que me voy?... —pregunta, pensando que lo del ordenador es normal, pues debe haber oído la músiquilla que hace al abrirse, luego se da la vuelta al cuarto buscando unas cuantas cosas más y poniéndoselas en los bolsillos.

—Te estoy oyendo moverte en tu casa...

—Estoy moviéndome, ¿de dónde sacas de eso que me voy? —pregunta.

—¿Entonces qué haces? —ansiosito, sube los pies a la banca y cierra los ojos, tratando de escuchar mejor.

—Ya te he dicho que no te voy a contar eso —buscando otra cosa en su ordenador.

—Jum! —protesta—. ¿Qué buscas en la computadora?

—Esto —Sonríe y le da al play, haciendo que empiece a oírse _"High way to hell"_ de AC/DC.

—_Oh, dieu... Angleterre punk..._ Vas a volver a esos tiempos, _mon ami?_ ¿No crees que ya hemos tenido suficiente paseo por la historia de le _Royaume Uní_ en los últimos días?

Nadie contesta.

—_Angleterre?_

No responde, solo se oye la música y Francia hace los ojos en blanco y recoge su caja y su taza de café vacía, al igual que su cajetilla de cigarros. Sin colgar el teléfono, lo pone en altavoz y se regresa a su casa. Coloca su caja en la cocina y se va por un florero, escuchando aún la canción al parecer, pone sus flores, una al lado de la otra, negando con la cabeza. Probablemente se quede toda la noche con el teléfono en altavoz hasta que se quede dormido en el sillón.

* * *

_Esto... no debía pasar, pero Mon Sauvage Lapin acabo de una manera demasiado ácida y era... necesario. Técnicamente tenía que acabar LVER antes que nada, que es laaaaarga como una mala cosa. Lo intentaré. Pronto._

_En otro orden de cosas, me encanta UK en esta historia, ya lo vereis. Tari fue la primera en descubrir que iba a seguir y le prometí publicar hoy así que! no olvideis darle las gracias a ella en el review!_


	2. Carretera al Infierno

**02. Carretera al infierno.**

Tres horas y media más tarde suena el solo de guitarra que abre _"Smoke in the water"_ de _Deep Purple_ en el jardín de Francia, quien está bastante dormido para ese entonces y sigue con el teléfono en la mano mientras duerme en el sillón. Pega un brinco de aquellos en la sala en cuando escucha la guitarra, así que se despierta de un salto y piensa que el solo sale del teléfono que tiene en la mano. Tarda unos segundos en saber qué es lo que está pasando y se acerque a la puerta del jardín con ojos zombies, aun en albornoz.

La guitarra sigue y cuando abre la puerta, ve a Inglaterra tocando una guitarra eléctrica de color blanco, cuyos amplificador cuelga de una Triumph de 500 cc de color negro. Lleva su chupa de los _Sex Pistols_ y gafas de sol por algún motivo relacionado con que molan, mucho más que otra cosa por que son como las cuatro de la madrugada.

Francia sonríe como un perfecto IDIOTA que es al verle, y su amigo... compañero sexual u orquesta sinfónica de ronquidos, como quieras llamarle, se despierta unos minutos después y se asoma a la ventana un poco descolocado.

Inglaterra le sonríe de lado desinteresadamente a Francia mientras sigue tocando y cuando acaba, o decide que ya hay bastante... mete la mano en el bolsillo de la chupa y le lanza un objeto pequeño.

Francia, que se le ha acercado bastante, cacha el objeto con muuuuuuuuuchas dificultades y el amigo de Francia le grita al inglés desde la ventana que se calle.

—No dejes esas mierdas en mi casa, ya es bastante inflamable sin tu ayuda —le dice a Francia cuando a atrapado el encendedor que se dejo en el desván mientras le muestra un dedo (todos imaginamos cual) al tipo de la ventana sin siquiera mirarle.

Francia se ríe prendiendo el encendedor y mirando la seña de Inglaterra.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunta acercándosele bastante y tocando una cuerda de la guitarra con un dedo—. ¿Has venido a demostrarme mi regalo?

—Estoy de paso, he venido a traerte el encendedor —explica.

—De paso... —le sonríe cerrando el encendedor y acercándosele más. El inglés traga saliva, por que la seguridad a Inglaterra le dura un suspiro cuando empiezan a entrar en juego asuntos de cercanía.

—_Yes._

—Siempre se te ha visto faaaatal esta chupa —miente descaradamente, pasándole una mano por el pecho. El inglés mira la mano de Francia en su pecho acelerándosele un poco el corazón.

—Me alegra que no te guste, es lo hace aun más encantadora

—Y creo que se te perdió el rey sol, _mon amour_ —levanta la mano del pecho de Inglaterra y pasa un dedo por su clavículamanzanadeadanbarbil lalabiosnariz hasta llegar a sus lentes y levantarlos un poquito. El británico aguanta la respiración sintiendo el tacto y teniendo un escalofrío, pero no le detiene cuando toma sus gafas de sol, solo traga saliva exageradamente y el hombre de la ventana grita algo más.

Francia levanta las gafas hasta ponérselas a Inglaterra en el pelo, baja la mano y le acaricia atrás de la oreja y luego el cuello... ignorando plenamente al hombre de arriba. El inglés se sonroja siguiendo todo el movimiento con la mirada, tensándose y humedeciéndose los labios... ¿Hombre en la ventana? ¿qué hombre en la ventana? Pues dicen que había un hombre en una ventana, pero Francia no tiene idea tampoco.

El francés engancha el dedo índice de la otra mano en ojal para el cinturón de los pantalones de Inglaterra y lo atrae hacia sí. Él no opone mucha resistencia, más que apartar la vista al suelo.

Francia le pone una mano en la barbilla y le sube la cara hasta mirarlo a los ojos. Inglaterra se deja, tragando saliva otra vez, mirándole. El de ojos azules se humedece los labios y mira los ojos verdes con ESA cara.

Inglaterra cambia de postura, incomodo, pidiéndole a dios que no le haga hacerlo a él y qué lo mate ya de una vez, cerrando los ojos sintiendo que la tensión sexual que están emanando podría alimentar a la mitad del planeta durante una buena temporada.

El hombre de la ventana de Francia ya ha salido corriendo notando que esto es inminente y si sigue ahí, va a ser arriba de su cadáver.

Francia se acerca a Inglaterra muuuuuuuucho mucho, y cuando está a un milímetro de el, saca la lengua, humedeciéndole un poco los labios.

A Inglaterra le da un salto el corazón cuando siente la lengua, devolviéndole un poco a la situación y acordándose del plan... levanta una pierna y se sube a la moto que está a su espalda separándose un poco.

El francés levanta las cejas y le busca, tomándolo de la nuca y jalándole la cabeza hacia la suya, juntando sus labios. En cuanto junta sus labios cierra los ojos y sin querer prende el motor, empezando a vibrar por culpa de la moto pero sin separarse.

Francia escucha el sonido, e intensifica el beso, apretándole un mechón de pelo con la mano que tiene en su nuca y a Inglaterra se le deba haber fundido un par de cosas ya entre la vibración y el beso.

El francés le lleva la otra mano al hombro y la baja por su brazo, siguiéndola hasta su mano que debe estar donde la llave... aprieta la mano mientras sigue besándole. Inglaterra suelta la llave de la moto, pero no apaga el motor.

Francia frunce el ceño y en plan "no te vas a ir", le lleva la mano de la llave a las regiones vitales, abriéndole el botón del pantalón con maestría. Inglaterra se sonroja aun más al notarlo y se separa del beso mirando a los ojos azules, cuyo dueño se queda inmóvil sorprendido.

—_Ple... please_ —pide. Francia aprieta los dientes, y se hace un paso atrás, pasándose la mano por el pelo y acomodándose la bata puesto que su problema es ABSOLUTAMENTE evidente—. Sube —acaba la frase sin mirarle tomando un par de cascos que ha dejado antes el suelo.

—Esto no se vale... yo nunca te hago es... —se detiene—. Pero tu me has vist... —lo empieza a valorar un instante y luego lo valora mejor—... como te muevas demasiado voy a hacer un desastre —admite en tono de protesta, pero sonriendo un poco y subiendo a la moto... en albornoz.

Inglaterra se sonroja un poco y carraspea pensando que bueno, no es como que él no vaya a hacer un desastre también... Se ajusta el casco.

—_Sorry,_ es que no quiero llegar tarde —admite y luego arranca.

—He dejado a un hombre en mi casa, y luego he montado a tu moto en albornoz... ¿llegar tarde a dónde? —grita Francia de casco a casco.

—A Normandía —responde en un grito. Francia le abraza un poco más fuerte, empezando a helarse con el aire de la madrugada... que se cuela por todo su albornoz. A ver si no se le congela y cae la Tour Eiffel. Quizás ese sea el plan... sin torre, no hay problema. Claro que Francia vive desnudo como el 90% de su vida así que debe estar acostumbrado.

—No te preocupes por el maromo, le he visto largarse de reojo —vuelve a gritar tratando de ignorar la Tour Eiffel que está ahora presionándole en un lugar estratégico.

—¡Que preocupado estabas! —se ríe Francia abrazándole y sonriendo.

—He dejado ahí mi guitarra —responde.

—¿Quién va a querer esa guitarra tan fea? —piensa en la hermosa guitarra blanca y en lo jodidamente sexy que suele verse Inglaterra con ella.

—Puestos a robarse algo de tu casa ¿cómo no iba a robar la guitarra? —responde con burla. Francia le da un golpecito casco con casco y el inglés se ríe. El francés se mantiene en silencio un rato laaaaaaaaaaargo abrazando a Inglaterra por la espalda.

—Asumo que preguntar a qué vamos a Normandía es absurdo... —le grita, el británico mira la hora y aumenta la velocidad.

—Supongo que podrías imaginarlo —le grita de vuelta.

—El amanecer... —susurra seguramente sin que Inglaterra le escuche—. Ehhh... No tengo idea! —grita.

—_Living easyyy_ —empieza a cantar _Highway to hell._ Francia se ríe. Inglaterra le oye reírse así que canta mas fuerte y hace un movimiento con la cadera aparentemente solo relacionado con sentarse bien. Ejem... movimiento que no tiene... ningún... ejem... efecto en Francia.

El británico se sonroja y se sonríe maligno. Francia hace lo propio, bajando las manos con las que está abrazando a Inglaterra justo hasta sus ingles.

—Eh! Eh! Eh! —protesta no muy en serio—. ¡Que estoy conduciendo!

—Pero tú eres un chico graaaaande y fueeeeerte —le grita entre risas.

—¡No lo digo por eso! ¡No me afecta lo que hagas! —miente—. Es que me podría perder.

—¿Perder? ¿En _Normandie_? No creo... —pregunta cerciorándose de que no le afecta que lo haga de la manera más directa posible.

—_France!_ —chilla sonrojándose mucho, reaccionando evidentemente y haciendo un pequeño movimiento brusco que les hace perder un poco el equilibrio. Francia quita la mano, muerto de risa.

—Pues tú me has dicho y yo quería asegurarme... —se defiende no muy en serio.

—¡Imbécil! —grita sonriendo, dándole un golpecito con el casco echando la cabeza hacia atrás. El francés se ríe otra vez, volviendo a bajar la mano al mismo lugar.

—_Bloody hell!_ —protesta soltando una mano del manillar para que la quite de ahí.

—Hey! Hey! Tienes prohibido soltarte y matarnos antes de que... —baja el tono, y vuelve a quitar la mano.

Inglaterra vuelve a tomar el manillar, sonriendo y echa el torso hacia adelante, acercándose al manillar, lo que hace obviamente que pase lo mas predecible con sus caderas... Rojo como un tomate y asegurándose a si mismo alguna estupidez relacionada con la resistencia del aire. Francia toma la chaqueta de Inglaterra y aprieta los puños.

—También tienes prohibido hacer un desastre antes de que...

El inglés se sonroja mas y vuelve a levantarse pensando que eso quizás ha sido demasiado y carraspea incomodo.

—Ejem... Ya estamos llegando —Francia se ríe, acercando sus propias caderas a las de Inglaterra y bajando de nuevo ambas manos. El británico traga saliva, muy tenso, y trata de concentrarse en conducir.

—¡Deberías relajarte! —grita Francia.

—Deberías dejar que me relaje —protesta de vuelta respirando agitadamente.

—¡Tú debiste dejar que me pusiera algo de ropa! —le grita, pero le quita las manos de el área poniéndoselas sobre el pecho.

—No creí que estarías...—se sonroja al pensar que está desnudo.

—No me lo has preguntado... ¿ahora entiendes por qué yo SIEMPRE te pregunto "_Angleterre..._ qué traes puesto"? —responde en broma.

—Aun así podrías haberte puesto algo —responde histérico—

—¡Pues yo qué iba a saber! Estaba esperándote al teléfono, _mon amour..._ —mueve la cadera en un círculo—... no me quejo.

—¡Cómo que qué ibas a saber! Hablas como si fuera la primera vez que alguien viene a tu casa en moto a las cuatro de la mañana par... —se queda callado y la moto vuelve a perder un poco el equilibrio cuando hace eso—. Bloody bastard!

Francia se ríe.

—Canta! —le pide.

—¿Que cante? ¿Que cante qué? —pregunta extrañado.

—Pues qué estabas cantando... ¡lo que sea! Sonaba bien y te distraía...

Inglaterra vuelve a cantar _highway to hell_ a pleno pulmón, relajándose efectivamente. Francia se ríe otra vez, dando un golpecito afectuoso en su cabeza con el casco, y no baja las manos.

— Si no te apuras, va a salir el sol... y no podrás ponerte esos lentes —Inglaterra acelera aun mas, saliendo de la autopista por el siguiente desvío, hacia la playa de Utah. Francia se ríe de nuevo, bajando un poco sus manos y metiendo los pulgares en el resorte de los calzoncillos de Inglaterra.

Diez minutos más tarde, detiene la moto derrapando un poco en la arena de la playa... No por que necesite derrapar, si no por que mola. Francia grita como niña e Inglaterra se descojona quitándose el casco.

—Hey! No te burles... —Se quita también el casco, en un clásico movimiento de anuncio de shampoo.

Inglaterra se ríe un poco más, mirándole y se emboba como idiota cuando mueve el pelo.

—¿Cómo me bajo de esto sin que nos matemos? —pregunta mirando la arena y viéndose positivamente ridículo vestido en... albornoz.

—¿Recuerdas como has subido? Pues al revés —se burla un poco sacudiendo la cabeza para salir de su ensimismamento. Francia se baja con cuidado y espera a que se baje él también.

— Sabes... este atuendo tiene una enorme ventaja...

—¿Lla tiene? —pregunta acabando de parar el motor y colgar el casco del manillar.

—Pues... —cuelga el otro casco en el otro lado y extiende la mano para que se la tome, el inglés lo hace sin mirarle, bajándose.

Francia lo jala de la mano hasta ponerlo frente a él y cuando lo está, abre el albornoz y lo cierra envolviéndolos más o menos a ambos. (Es además un albornoz de seda... de esos con los que me imagino a Francia).

Inglaterra se colapsa un poco del susto, tomado por sorpresa, puede que incluso sangre un poco de la nariz.

—¿¡Qué... Qué haces?! Git! —grita histérico. Francia le pone ambas manos en el culo.

—¿Cómo que qué hago?

El británico se sonroja más.

—Estás... Helado —dice algo, por decir algo, como si Francia no lo supiera y sin poder decir nada mas inteligente. El francés levanta las cejas.

—Pues... arréglalo...

—Ehm... —piensa en que podría dejarle su chupa y lleva una toalla en la alforja de la moto que originalmente era para tumbarse encima en la playa, pero puede... Y luego cae en la cuenta del doble sentido y no sabe si tomarlo por ahí, vacilando. Francia le da un beso suave en los labios.

—Traes algo con lo que echarnos en la playa, supongo —cambia el tema, sin soltarle. Inglaterra carraspea.

—Traigo algo sobre lo que YO iba a echarme, por que no estaba en el plan que tú vinieras —deja claro mintiendo y le pone las manos en la cintura. Francia levanta las cejas más y sonríe al sentir sus manos.

—Estás calentito.

—_Of course I am!_ Ponte la chupa —pide haciendo un movimiento para que le suelte y pueda quitársela. Francia le suelta renuentemente.

—No seas mentiroso...

El inglés se la quita y se la tiende.

—¿Mentiroso?

—Claro que planeabas venir conmigo... —se la pone sintiéndola muy muy calientita—. Yo tengo otras ideas mejores para calentarnos que tú chupa, pero creo que podemos esperar hasta que extiendas TÚ toalla en el piso. El inglés se vuelve a la alforja sacando la toalla y se sonroja un poco.

—_Of course not_, pero cuando vi que tu maromo babeante no tenía _bloody_ idea de buena música, no podía dejarte allí para que te corrompiera y fueras aun peor de lo que ya eres.

Francia se ríe.

—Mi... maromo, no tenía ni idea de ninguna de las cosas buenas de la vida, _cher..._ menos mal que llegaste tu.

—Eeeh... —vacila nervioso tendiendo la toalla a unos pasos. Francia se recuesta en ella, abriéndose convenientemente el albornoz. Le mira y le sonríe, dando unos golpecitos en la toalla junto a él. Inglaterra se sonroja mirándole y tratando de no mirar... Ejem... y trataría de pensar algo que decir que no sea algo tipo "bubububu" pero no creo que este en condiciones.

El francés se estira, le toma de la mano y luego tira hacia él. El inglés se deja tirar, cayéndose en la toalla torpemente.

Francia se ríe, recostándose boca arriba e invitándolo a recostarse sobre él. Inglaterra aparta la vista, completamente sonrojado y pasa una pierna por encima de su abdomen aparentemente muy interesado en la moto.

—¿Vas a cantarme otra vez? —le pregunta levantando un poco la vista y mirando también la moto.

—Me sorprende este repentino interés por la música —le mira a él. Francia le pone las manos en la espalda y las baja hasta ponérselas en el culo... por dentro del pantalón.

—Ehh... yo lo que quiero es distraerte, ¿no has entendido eso? —le sonríe.

Inglaterra tensa la espalda con las manos a los lados de la cabeza del francés.

—Mira... esta parte no la tienes tan calientita —indica en relación... pues a esa parte. El muy idiota baja la vista y mira y se sonroja más.

—E-Esta bien... Preguntaré de otra forma, ¿por qué quieres distraerme?

—Para hacer esto más largo —responde con sinceridad—. Y no lo digo con doble sentido —se ríe un poco. El británico le mira y frunce el ceño. Francia se tensa un poco.

—Así que más lento... —sale de encima suyo.

—Eh! ¿A dónde vas? —protesta girándose de lado.

—¿Pues que mejor manera de que sea más lento? —pregunta orgulloso incorporándose y quedándose sentado a su lado.

—No he dicho que debía ir más lento... —responde poniéndose más serio y sentándose también, mirando al este.

—Pues largo, como sea —hace un gesto con la mano. Francia frunce el ceño, realmente sin entender lo que pasa o a que viene que le haya cortado el rollo de esa manera, le toca la mejilla y se le acerca un poco.

—¿Dije algo mal?

—Pensaba que era yo quien tenía que protestar —le mira de reojo.

—No recuerdo haber protestado ni siquiera un poco desde hace un rato bastante largo... —se mueve hasta sentarse tras él y le abraza por la espalda.

—Entonces por que no te parece suficientemente largo —pregunta ladeando la cabeza y mirándole.

—Me parece absolutamente perfecto, _Angleterre..._ —y con eso el inglés sonríe un poquito, relajándose.

—Pues a mi no —responde no demasiado en serio. Francia le hunde la nariz en el pelo.

—Ah, _non?_ ¿Por? ¿Qué te hace falta, _mon amour_?

—Sobran ranas en esta playa —trata de picarle y él se ríe un poquito.

—¿Lo hacen? —le besa el cuello— Quizás si me besas me convierta en príncipe...

—Oh, eso sería un problema —asegura moviendo la cabeza para que llegue mejor de una forma aparentemente desinteresada—. Seguro alguien tan republicano como tu, acabaría cortándose el cuello a si mismo si eso pasara... Claro que bien visto eso sería una ventaja —sigue. Francia se ríe mucho.

—Así que quieres que me corte el cuello a mi mismo. _Sacrebleu,_ que bueno que inventamos la guillotina... —le besa el lugar secreto de detrás del oído que tanto les gusta ocupar. Inglaterra tiene un escalofrío, reaccionando automáticamente y tensándose.

—Pues eso sueles hacer con la realeza —vacila ahora un poquito más inseguro.

—Últimamente... no, por desgracia. No hemos encontrado realeza a quien guillotinar, ¿no quieres prestarme a tu reina unos días? —pregunta sonriendo por ver la reacción inmediata, alejándose momentáneamente del lugar dichoso en el cuello.

—_Of course,_ a cambio de un tratado de cesión absoluta... —sonríe de vuelta—. Podría hacer que fuera hasta tu reina.

Francia se despega más y le sonríe.

—_Angleterre..._ ¿me estás proponiendo algo concreto? —ataca de nuevo el lugar en cuello—. Creí que yo era el que llegaba tarde, esa propuesta ya te la hice yo y recibí una absoluta negativa...

Inglaterra parpadea.

—No! Nononono... —nervioso cuando entiende—. Yo no he dicho eso, ¡lo que quiero son tus tierras!

Francia se ríe abrazándolo más del abdomen.

—Menos mal que sé que realmente es lo único que quieres —se le pega más por la espalda, porque con todo y chupa aun tiene frío.

—_Of course_ —se calma un poco volviéndose hacia él un poquito. Francia le mira a la cara y le sonríe.

—Tus cejas son feas —le recuerda con cara de absoluto embobamiento pasándole el pulgar por encima de ellas. Inglaterra hace los ojos en blanco, sonriendo.

—Yo odio tu barba —se devuelve.

—¿Lo haces? —acerca la mejilla le roza la suya, los ojos verdes se cierran.

—Absolutamente.

Francia gira un poco alrededor de Inglaterra para quedar más de lado que atrás de él.

—Menos mal... —le pasa el pulgar por los ojos—. Si no la odiaras y te gustara tendría que rasurarme todos los días —explica sonriendo—, y lo detesto —agrega como si no se tuviera que pasar la maquinita para tener la barba perfecta que tiene. Inglaterra pone las piernas encima de la suya.

—Algo similar sucede con mis cejas, solo que ellas si tienen personalidad —responde y el francés se ríe.

—Y son horribles... —repite. Inglaterra le da un golpe suave con el hombro en el pecho.

—Al menos yo no parezco vagabundo —se defiende y Francia le abraza con los dos brazos por el pecho y le besa la mejilla.

—Parece que tienes dos azotadores que planean comerse tus bonitos ojos verdes —explica. El inglés se sonroja con eso.

—Ni te esfuerces el record de metáfora está en las escobas —responde, Francia se ríe.

—Escobas —repite—. Nah, las escobas son pequeñitas en comparación a las cosas que tienes sobre los ojos —le da un beso en la ceja que tiene mas cerca.

El británico levanta la pierna más cercana a él y la mueve poniéndola encima de su otra pierna para quedar absolutamente frente con frente de manera que ambos están sentados entre las piernas del otro.

—Pues eso demuestra que no has tomado una escoba en tu vida —le acusa y Francia sonríe mirándolo a los ojos.

—_Oui..._ nosotros empleamos a los ingleses para esas actividades. Para esas y para otras, claro... —le cierra un ojo haciendo ESA cara de nuevo y el británico se sonroja otra vez.

—No es como para que estés orgulloso de ello —sonríe. Francia levanta las cejas.

—_Pardon? Angleterre?_ —le toca la frente fingiendo preocupación —. Creo que tanto sonrojarte te ha hecho daño... —Inglaterra le mira sin entender—. ¿Me estás diciendo que no debo estar orgulloso de tener excelente sexo contigo? —sonríe de lado, el inglés se sonroja aun más.

—_I..._ yo estaba... hablando de escobas... —admite nervioso por que no se había dado cuenta de esa interpretación—. _I mean_, tampoco debes... _I..._

Francia le pone un pulgar en los labios suavemente para que se calle y lo hace, gracias a dios.

—Eres... —Francia se ríe divertido, los ojos verdes le miran fijamente, el francés sonríe y le pasa el pulgar por los labios lentamente.

Inglaterra cierra los ojos y entre abre un poquito los labios de manera automática e inevitable hasta que en un momento dado vuelve en sí, abre la boca y le muerde el pulgar a Francia (no muy fuerte). Quien abre los ojos un poquito más de lo normal.

—Mmmmm... —protesta metiendo un poco más el dedo en su boca y separándose— Ahora caníbal también... —sigue, peinándole como siempre con la otra mano. Inglaterra sonríe aun sin soltarle el dedo.

—Devuélveme mi dedo y te dejaré vivir... —levanta las cejas, el inglés las levanta también y niega con la cabeza, sin soltarle... empezando a jugar con la lengua en la punta. Francia sonríe—. ¿Te recuerdo que te estoy apuntando con mi arma directamente a la cabeza?

El británico levanta una sola ceja, retador y el francés baja la vista un poco, observando sus propias regiones vitales por un instante.

—Y está lista para disparar... no creo que quieras que desperdicie mis balas en esto...

— sigue y el muy tonto inglés, vuelve a bajar la vista y a sonrojarse. Francia se ríe bastante.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño, le suelta el pulgar, le pone las manos en los hombros y le empuja hacia atrás para obligarle a tumbarse quedando encima suyo. Francia se cae de espaldas, sorprendido... mirando a Inglaterra encima de él. Se humedece los labios.

—_Mon dieu..._ Al parecer no soy el único que tiene ganas...

El de ojos verdes le da un beso rápido en los labios y luego, de un salto, se pone de pie, con un pie a cada lado del abdomen de Francia, mirándole desde arriba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa traviesa.

—Hey! ¿A dónde vas?! —pregunta por tercera vez en el día, tomándole de los tobillos. El inglés se quita la camiseta poniéndole un pie en pecho en postura de ganador absoluto para no dejarle levantarse.

—¿Y crees que te lo diré? —sonríe.

—No vas a meterte al agua. Está HELADA... —protesta asumiendo lo que va a hacer, poniendo ambas manos en el pie de Inglaterra que tiene en su pecho, para que lo quite. Sonríe como idiota sin darse cuenta esta vez.

—Nop —responde quitando el pie y quitándose los pantalones. Francia abre los ojos como platos y los abre más al ver que reconoce la ropa interior.

—¿Está usted seduciéndome, monsieur? —le pregunta intentando ponerle nervioso. Inglaterra se agacha y le toma de las rodillas y de la espalda, levantándole... y efectivamente se pone un poco nervioso al oir eso.

—No voy a meterme al agua... voy a merterNOS al agua — sale corriendo con Francia en brazos hacia la orilla y el francés chilla como niña otra vez.

—_Noooon noooooooooon! Angleterre... dieeeeeeu!_ —protesta abrazándole del cuello en cuanto toca el agua. Inglaterra se ríe entrando al agua corriendo.

—Oh! por la reina! —protesta al meter los pies apretando los ojos por que SI está helada, aun con Francia en los brazos.

—_Noooooooon_ No quierooo _non non non!_ Prometo ser buenoooo —Protesta abrazándole del cuello con más fuerza—.

—Ni te imaginas como de helada está —confiesa riendo mientras se mete más adentro aguantando el frío, pero aun sin soltarle.

—¡Eres un bestia! —le dice bastante más "en serio", sin dejar de sonreír y mirándole a los ojos—... gira ya, venga... sal, sal... que yo me encojo cuando me mojo —protesta sin pensar en lo que está diciendo, el inglés hace como que se lo piensa ladeando la cabeza.

—La verdad es que empiezas a pesar un poco —asegura soltándole un poco.

—Aaaaaah! —grita oooootra vez con voz aguda, abrazándole al cuello—. Si me tiras, vas a venirte conmigo...

Inglaterra se ríe.

—Yo ya estoy mitad mojado —asegura—. Y pasado un rato ya no hace tanto frío...

—¡Mentira! Lo dices para que te permita... —entrecierra los ojos.

—No necesito tu permiso —vuelve ha hacer ademán de soltarle.

—_Noooooooon!_ —grito agudo de nuevo—. Si me tiras te juro que vas a arrepentirte —sonrisa amenazadora.

—Creo que aun te debo venganza por lo que has hecho mientras estaba tratando de conducir —asegura y en vez de soltarle, lo que hacer es hundirse él.

—Aaaaaaa... —Glu, glu, glu—

Cuando se ha mojado la cabeza, suelta a Francia y sale dando un salto.

—_GOD!_ ¡Está helada! —protesta riéndose, pero Francia se mantiene hundido en el agua.

Inglaterra le mira y al ver que no sale, se preocupa un poquito dejando de reírse. Francia sigue sin salir, así que se agacha y le toma de la chupa que aun lleva puesta tirando de él.

—_Are you ok?_ —pregunta cuando le ha sacado la cabeza, momento en el que Francia se le echa encima y lo besa. Así que Inglaterra trastabilla un poco sin esperarse eso, pero se lo devuelve hasta que el francés se separa un poco, temblando.

—El agua está JODIDAMENTE helada... Caliéntame! —se le pega completamente.

—¡Ala! ¡Ala! —protesta un poco—. Si serás nena, ahora te acostumbraras —se burla, a lo que Francia frunce el ceño y le brinca encima, intentando hundirle la cabeza—

—Aaaaargh! —protesta el inglés hundiéndose... y cuando está bajo el agua le toma de una pierna, tirando para hacerle perder el equilibrio.

—Agggggggg... —se hunde también, tomándole los calzoncillos y tirando de ellos hacia abajo.

—HEY! —se sonroja y deja de hacer cualquier cosa que esté haciendo, tratando de sujetarlos. Francia sale y se ríe de él, echándole agua en la cara con la otra mano mientras sigue tirando los calzoncillos, así que el inglés los suelta tratado de protegerse de las salpicaduras y el francés se los baja.

Inglaterra se hunde hasta el cuello tratando de agarrarlos antes de que se los quite. Francia entonces, le toma del pelo y vuelve a besarle, sin soltar los calzoncillos así que el británico se olvida momentáneamente de los calzoncillos y de cualquier otra cosa

Francia hace un enorme esfuerzo por besarle lo suficientemente bien y de atraerlo lo suficiente hacia sí como para lograr quitarle los calzoncillos. Se separa de Inglaterra y se levanta completamente al tiempo que lanza los calzoncillos hasta donde está la toalla.

—EEEEEEEEEEEEEH! —protesta al notarlo, (después de volver en si) sonrojándose más, mirándolos con ojos de terror... y luego vuelve a hundirse hasta la nariz.

El francés se gira a mirarle y aún de pie, con el agua hasta la cintura, se quita la chupa con lentitud, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos... se quita también el albornoz. Y los ojos verdes se emboban viéndole y se sonroja un poquito más.

El de la barba se gira no sin antes cerrarle un ojo y camina lentamente hacia afuera del agua, con las dos prendas en la mano. Inglaterra se hunde un poco más cuando le guiña el ojo y luego sale de nuevo al ver que se marcha sin perder la oportunidad de mirarle el culo, claro y de sonrojarse por ello... y acabar dándole la espalda.

Deja la chupa y el albornoz en la moto, colgados del manillar y se vuelve al mar con aire desinteresado, pasándose una mano por le pelo y frunciendo el ceño cuando ve que Inglaterra le ha dado la espalda. Se mete al agua de nuevo, maldiciendo al inglés porque el agua está HELADA... HELADÍSIMA y ahora tiene mas frío sin la chupa. y abraza a Inglaterra por la espalda.

—Si logro que te excites en este congelador voy a sentirme bastante orgulloso —le susurra al oído. El británico se tensa, asustándose por que no estaba mirándole, claro, si no que pensaba en como va a hacer para salir. Francia le besa el lugar del cuello tan especial que tiene, pegándole el cuerpo por completo a la espalda.

—Te odio... no tienes una idea de cuanto te odio... tan bien que estábamos afuera —susurra y seguramente podría empezar a sentirse un poco orgullosillo, no mucho.

—¡JA! ¡es un plan maestro! —Sonríe por que si le está molestando es más fácil.

—¿Un plan maestro para qué? —le gira un poco, besándole la mandíbula y dios mío Francia le besa hasta la punta de los pies si se descuida.

—Ah, para fastidiarte, claro... —suelta suavemente, empezando a perderse de nuevo.

—Vaya, ocupas mucho tiempo en esos planes maestros —las manos de Francia empiezan a... bueno. Él se mueve un poco incomodo y lleva sus manso también ahí.

—Ehm...

—¿Quieres hacerlo tú solo? —le pregunta con burla mirándole a los ojos.

—_What?_ —abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja aun más. Francia se ríe quitándole las manos a Inglaterra de el área y volviendo él a... tomar el control, besándole otra vez y todos los demás nos vamos a contemplar el precioso amanecer (en el mar) que se van a "perder".

* * *

_Solo Inglaterra le hace esto a Francia y sale con vida._


	3. El agua para las ranas

**03. El agua para las ranas**

Con el pelo lleno de arena, el nombre de Inglaterra en los labios y una sonrisa de imbécil, Francia es muy muy feliz y se deja caer encima de Inglaterra ahora que ya han vuelto a la toalla.

Inglaterra, que tiene unos dos mil motivos por los que quejarse, relacionados con el frío, con estar mojado y desnudo, con tener hambre, sed y sueño, con estar cansado y lleno de arena, con tener que ir a trabajar en menos de una hora, con que no se ha fijado en el amanecer y ahora el sol ya está a cuatro dedos por encima del nivel del mar... no se da cuenta de NI UNO SOLO y sonríe subiendo las manos tras la cabeza y mirando el cielo en perfecta armonía con el desordenado universo.

Francia se ríe después de un minuto o dos de recuperar el aliento e Inglaterra le mira de soslayo cuando lo nota.

—¿De qué te ríes? —pregunta sin dejar de sonreír y el francés y se incorpora mirándole a la cara.

—Estoy contento —admite dándole un beso en los labios.

—_Shite!_ —protesta en broma.

—Y no sabía que eras capaz de arruinar tan bien mis citas... —agrega riendo más cuando le escucha—. Sabes a sal.

—Soy excelente para arruinarte cualquier cosa, ni lo dudes_, Frog_ —suelta con orgullo.

—Naaaah... —le peina el pelo mojado y lleno de arena—. Hay ciertas cosas que no arruinas, sino mejoras... con tal de dejarte medio inconsciente o de callarte la boca —se ríe peinándole las cejas.

El británico le mira la mano dejándole hacer, aun con sus brazos bajo la cabeza y se sonroja un poquito, pero sigue sonriendo con orgullo.

—Si las mejoro entonces es que el plan ha resultado un fracaso.

—Tienes que seguir intentándolo entonces —se quita a si mismo su pelo de la cara y le cierra un ojo— Puedes usar este mismo método las veces que quieras... Será siempre un placer demostrarte que tus planes siempre fracasan.

—No podría usar de nuevo un plan que ya ha fracasado una vez —explica cerrando los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros.

—_Merde..._ —se recuesta en su pecho, sonriendo aún—. Claro que no puedo decir que no me gusten las sorpresas.

—Tsk! eso me pasa por improvisar —responde por las sorpresas—. Debería haberte dicho lo que pretendía por teléfono... aunque entonces tú hubieras tenido tiempo de frustrar mi plan perfecto.

—Yo no necesito tiempo para frustrar tus planes_, mon amour..._ yo puedo frustrarlos sobre la marcha —levanta la cabeza y le mira a los ojos de nuevo.

—Oh! el experto villano —se burla sacando una mano de debajo de su cabeza y dándole un golpecito con el dedo en la frente. Francia cierra los ojos con el golpe y se ríe.

—Pues CLARO que soy TU experto villano. Tu me lo has dicho hace rato, tu vida sería mucho más simple sin mí... lo cual me llena totalmente de orgullo —agrega cínicamente.

—¡Ni te creas que eso es para estar orgulloso! tu lo tienes muy fácil, tu simple presencia ya es suficiente —replica sin dejar de sonreír, tomándole un mechón de pelo con la misma mano y quitándole un poco la arena.

—Eso es lo que tu crees... yo soy encantador y toooooodo el mundo me quiere, lo que pasa es que tu no conoces ese lado mío porque yo me esfuerzo mucho en ocultártelo —sigue con los ojos cerrados dejándose hacer en el pelo. Inglaterra levanta las cejas con fingida incredulidad.

—Despierta, _France,_ no estás soñando —se burla dándole una palmadita en la mejilla y luego volviendo al pelo—. Que todos te quieran es lo que tú querrías

—¿Qué insinúas? —se ríe y abre los ojos.

—No insinúo nada, digo la pura verdad... ¡Presumido! —exclama.

—Si me dices presumido es porque sabes que todos me quieren menos tú —se acerca y le da de nuevo un beso en los labios, el inglés se sonroja un poco.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Seguro tiene que haber alguien más mínimamente sensato!

—Mmmm... _Autriche?_ —levanta las cejas y sonríe de lado.

—¡Ja! ¿lo ves? —sonríe como si se le hubiera ocurrido a él—

—Honestamente tampoco es como que me importe TANTO... y son solo dos personas insensatas en el mundo contra el resto —le pasa una mano por el pecho.

—De insensatas nada... y creo que _Switzerland_ actualmente se siente un poco... intimidado o algo así... si es que acaso _Switzerland_ puede sentirse intimidado —valora.

—Ehhh... yo creo que el intimidado soy yo por su arma... y no me refiero a ESA otra arma aunque no me parece que haya mucho de que quejarse de ella.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas.

—¿De veras quieres hablar del pene de mi amigo ahora mismo? —pregunta de forma bestia poniendo la evidencia. Francia suelta una risotada.

—_Non_, hablemos del tuyo mejor.

—Eh... —se sonroja—. No, no, veamos... _Switzerland..._

Francia vuelve a reírse.

—_Non, non... _el_ big ben_. Tú no conoces el pene de _Suisse_, no podemos hablar de él de una manera objetiva —abre los ojos como platos de repente, y hace un tono de falsa sorpresa—. ¿O CONOCES EL PENE DE _SUISSE_?

—Esto me recuerda que hace días que no hablo con él —trata de cambiar de tema y carraspea—. Me imagino perfecto "Hey, _Switzerland_, ¿qué hay? no, es que estuve el otro día hablando con _France_ sobre tu pene y me acordé de que hace días que no sé de ti... tut... tut.. tu..."

Francia se ríe más.

—Yo más bien imagino el final como "Bang, bang... réquiem por _Angleterre_"

Inglaterra se ríe también.

—Será mejor ahorrármelo entonces, no te voy a dar tal satisfacción tan gratuita

—Joooo... yo que estaba pensando en construirme una sala de orgías en tu despacho en Westminster.

—Oh! ¡Pero qué sacrilegio! —protesta frunciendo el ceño pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—Claro que no sería lo mismo sin ti... —le vuelve a dar un beso en los labios, abrazándole un poco más—. Preferiría someterte yo y tenerte ahí de mayordomo. —hace voz falsa de nuevo—. _Angleterreeeeeee?..._ —le imita—. _Yes, fro... My Lord_ —le mira a los ojos—. Quiero un _massage, s'il vous plait..._ con final muy feliz —sonríe— Ohhh... _Yes, of course, you just made my day... Thank you, Thank you!_

Inglaterra e sonroja un poquito y le mira incrédulo levantando las cejas.

—Me parece que te falta un inconfundible tonillo de sarcasmo en todo eso.

Francia se ríe.

—_Pardón,_ ¿te pareció que mi papel no salió tan sarcástico como debería? Pero si incluso le he agregado el _"fro…"_ —se humedece los labios.

—Pues no, me pareció que no lo salió. "_You just made my day_"? no te diría eso ni aunque acabaras de erigir una estatua de quince metros en mi honor en plena _place Vendome._

El francés le besa de nuevo para callarle antes de que termine de decir la última palabra y se mantiene en lo mismo unos laaaargos segundos. Se separa un poquitito al final.

— Me parece que hace rato estabas gimiendo a todo pulmón algo parecido, pero... tenías la sangre en otro lado concentrada como para poder elaborar la frase correctamente...

Inglaterra se sonroja mucho.

—_G-Git!_ eso es mentira!

Francia se ríe y le besa de nuevo.

—¿Quieres que te demuestre que no lo es? —susurra cuando se separa.

—_W-What? _—pregunta nervioso, imaginando por dónde va pero sin estar seguro.

—¿Quieres ver cómo puedo hacer que admitas que te he hecho el día? —levanta las cejas y baja una mano, atrayendo una de las piernas de Inglaterra hacia sí, y haciendo que enrolle en su cintura.

—_I..._ —aparta la vista, vacilante y el corazón empieza a acelerársele.

—Tú... ? —le besa el cuello con una sonrisa y el inglés cierra los ojos.

—Tú no puedes hacer eso —le reta subiendo la otra pierna y sacando la otra mano de debajo de su cabeza.

—_Sacrebleu..._ —levanta los ojos y lo mira a los suyos—. Si no te conociera mejor, podría jurar que lo haces sólo para que lo hagamos de nuevo—susurra antes de besarlo y... otra vez, tener que ir a dar la vuelta.

—Pues menos mal que me conoces —Inglaterra suelta sonriendo y sonrojado, en un susurro, siguiéndole.

xoOXOox

Inglaterra toma aire profundamente y luego lo suelta de golpe en un largo suspiro de satisfacción. Luego toma las dos esquinas de la toalla y tira fuerte de ellas para taparles a ambos abrazando a Francia, quien sonríe y se deja abrazar, recuperando el aliento absolutamente satisfecho el también, diga lo que diga quien sea. Un rato después, con los ojos cerrados aún y adentro del abrazo, le pregunta al oído en un susurro.

—¿Te he hecho el día?

—Me has hecho la sem... —empieza con los ojos cerrados pensando en todos los eventos recientes y luego se da cuenta de lo que dice—._ Of course not!_

Francia se ríe con voz grave y se relaja un poco.

—Si te consuela a mi también me has hecho la semana —admite e Inglaterra se sonroja apartando la vista y trata de bajar las manos, pero si lo hace les destapa. Francia le abraza más fuerte y le hunde la nariz en el cuello—. Esto nunca va a dejar de ser divertido contigo.

—¿Qué es lo que te parece divertido?—sigue aguantando la toalla incomodándose un poco. Francia se separa un poco mirándole a la cara y frunciendo un poquito el ceño.

—Esto_, Angleterre_... —responde con otro tono de voz dándole un beso dulce en los labios—, estar contigo y molestarte —abre los ojos—. ¿A ti no?

—_Of course not_ —miente sonriendo y se relaja un poco por que no se refiere a lo de avergonzarle. Francia se ríe.

—Eso pensé... —cierra los ojos y se relaja más y como no se mueva mucho más se va a quedar dormido. Sí, Inglaterra también, de hecho...

—Estoy muerto de frío —confiesa.

—Lo sé... yo creo que no siento los pies, pero no sé si es gracias a ti o por culpa del frío —responde somnoliento—. Hoy tengo que ir a la oficina... —agrega en un susurro y al inglés se le pasa el sueño de golpe.

—¿Que tienes qué?

—Que ir a la oficina... —suspira en efecto quedándose dormido.

—¿Tu tienes... Una oficina? — pregunta medio incrédulo.

—Pues claro que tengo una oficina —responde en automático.

—Oh... ¿Y has estado en ella alguna vez o es como tu coche? —sigue picándole.

—Pues claro que he estado en ella muchas veces... al menos dos o tres por semana...

Inglaterra sonríe al notar que se queda dormido y trata de bajar a un tono de voz suave y empieza a dibujarle círculos en la espalda para que se relaje aun más mientras sonríe maligno.

—Oh... Pero no te gusta ir, ¿a que no?

—Claro que no me gusta ir, ¿a quién le gusta ir a la oficina? —responde en efecto relajándose más.

—¿Y que es lo que te gusta? —pregunta en un susurro, sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda.

—Cocinarte —prácticamente dormido

—¿Cocinar qué? —sigue suavemente, sonriendo por estar consiguiendo que se duerma.

—Mmmmm... comida... —suspira—... _le poulet... veau... vin..._

Inglaterra se calla, pero no deja de acariciarle la espalda y el pelo. Francia sonríe, dormido, cuando el británico siente el peso muerto y la respiración completamente relajada, sonríe maligno y se mueve de lado, para que Francia "caiga de encima suyo a la toalla. Se queda un instante quieto comprobando que no se despierta y cuando esta seguro de que no, busca sus calzoncillos y vuelve a ponérselos... Y ahora que ya se siente mejor y más tranquilo, se acerca a Francia le levanta otra vez de la espalda y las rodillas.

Francia levanta los brazos y lo abraza al cuello... como niño pequeño. Inglaterra sonríe, esta vez un poco menos maligno y mas idiota pero aun así, anda hasta volver a meterse al agua y cuando le llega el agua a las ingles, sabiendo que hay bastante profundidad... suelta a Francia de golpe.

¿Algún día has visto a un gato cayéndose al agua? No, pero Inglaterra esta descojonado.

Francia hace "splush" y luego sale de un brinco jalando aire (y agua) y tosiendo, con el pelo absolutamente enmarañado y sin tener la más mínima idea de qué pasó... ¿he comentado ya que tose? Sopla agua, escupe baba... todas esas cosas tan poco elegantes que le pasan a la gente cuando la tiran al agua HELADA mientras está dormido.

Inglaterra recuerda que el plan incluía salir corriendo ahora, pero esta demasiado descojonado para moverse. Cuando Francia le oye entiende... y frunce el ceño... y tose.

—ERES UN BESTIA! —tose—. Un bruto! Un... Un... Un... —camina hacia el en el agua y con las manos, le echa agua encima con los ojos encendidos y cara de real enojo. Inglaterra da un par de pasos atrás un poco asustado, riendo un poco menos.

Francia lo alcanza y le empuja de los hombros hacia atrás, esperando que se caiga mientras sigue diciéndole todos los sinónimos de "bruto", "Bestia" y "burro" que conoce en Francés y en inglés. Inglaterra pierde un poco el equilibrio levantando las manos y agarrándose a lo primero que encuentra que son los brazos de Francia pero está desequilibrado así que ya están los dos bajo el agua otra vez.

Y el agua alrededor de Francia debe estar hirviendo de lo irritado que está. Termina por ponerse de pie de nuevo, trastabillando. Hace que Inglaterra le suelte si es que acaso le está agarrando, este vuelve a ponerse de pie también, aun descojonado poniéndose el pelo hacia atrás con las manos, al estilo Alemania.

—Eres... eres... un... —tose otra vez y se limpia la cara—. ¡Vas a pagar por esto, _Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande du Nord_!—protesta peinándose también y tratando de verse lo más digno posible.

Inglaterra se ríe más fuerte al oír eso y entonces le salta encima para besarle mientras se caen y se sumergen por tercera vez. Oh! Francia sonríe un poco entonces y se deja besar tratando de no ahogarse mientras le pone los dedos en las costillas y le hace cosquillas.

El británico se suelta al notar las cosquillas y vuelve a sacar la cabeza saliendo corriendo del agua y volviendo a peinarse hacia atrás y Francia es quien se le echa encima ahora, despeinándole.

El inglés vuelve a perder el equilibrio, por que es difícil dentro del mar, pero asegurándose de agarrar a Francia para que se caiga con él mientras se descojona de risa, claro. Francia no tiene otra que reír e intentar levantarse de nuevo.

Inglaterra respira tratando de calmarse con solo la cabeza fuera del agua y se acerca a Francia poco a poco pegando un salto y un grito de yihaaaa! Para ponerle las manos en la cabeza y volver a hundirle.

—Aaaaarghhhhh! —se hunde tomándolo de las piernas y levantándose para tirarlo de espaldas, así que el británico se cae de espaldas y al notar a Francia entre sus piernas, las enrolla alrededor de su torso para tirarle también con él y el francés se cae, obviamente, arriba de él, con un grito acuoso, abrazándole e Inglaterra le agarra fuerte fuerte volviendo a levantarle y a lanzarle.

—_Non! Non! Non!_ —protesta a lo que evidentemente Inglaterra no hace ningún caso mientras sigue riéndose—. Non! Non!—se ríe también—. _Angleterreeeee!_ —le agarra los brazos con los suyos.

—Aaaah! eso no vale! —protesta y entonce agarra aire fuerte y se sumerge de cabeza. Francia hace glu glu, en cuanto se sumerge, tratándose medio mar así que sale de nuevo tosiendo.

—¡Bruto! —tose—.¡Bruuuuto!

—No te bebas el mar, _Frog,_ que vas a matar a los peces! o es que no sabes que el agua salada no se puede beber, grumete de agua dulce —Inglaterra sale riéndose mientras Francia tose aún y el inglés se le acerca golpeándole la espalda un poco para que acabe de sacar el agua

—¡Eres un idiota! —le lanza agua en la cara en cuanto se le acerca así que se cubre sus ojos verdes con las manos apartando la cara y riéndose.

—Y eso que no has visto tu cara de gato ahogado.

—_Tas-toi!_ —grita riéndose y le echa más agua en la cara. Francia de verdad no haría esto co más. Prusia le hace esto y Francia se encargaría de darle un sermón de dos horas con el que se le quitarían las ganas de repetirlo.

—Mira, era algo así —hace una mueca muy exagerada llevándose las manos al cuello y se ríe cubriéndose otra vez . Francia le da un golpe suave en la mejilla.

—¡No es cierto! —chillonea entre risas e Inglaterra sigue riéndose.

—Nah, seguramente era aun peor por que además estabas completamente descolocado... ha sido hilarante —sigue.

—Vas a pagármelas... —sentencia echándole un poco más de agua en la cara. Se da la media vuelta, sumergiéndose una última vez para hacerse el pelo hacia atrás (tipo Alemania... con lo cual Francia debe verse RARO), y empieza a caminar hacia afuera con la cabeza en alto "muy indignado".

—Ja! ja! ja! Me río de tus amenazas —responde orgulloso haciendo lo mismo y saliendo a su lado. Francia le da un señor empellón en cuanto empiezan a salir, de una manera mucho más bestia de la que acostumbraría a hacerlo, así que Inglaterra vuelve a caerse al agua y aguanta el aire poniendo en practica la técnica del ahogado, Inglaterra debe poder aguantar sumergido casi un minuto entero.

—No sabes con quien te estás metiendo... —sigue caminando en la misma postura digna sin girarse a verlo hasta que sale por completo del agua y se escurre el pelo... mirándolo de reojo. Entrecierra los ojos—. Yo hice el mismo truco... ni creas que me espantas —sentencia.

Francia espera unos segundos mas, mirándole.

—_Angleterre…_ No creas que me estás agobiando. De hecho, ojalá te hayas ahogado. Me daría mucho gusto saberlo de hecho... —agrega, aunque da un paso hacia él, con el ceño fruncido—. No es gracioso _Angleterre..._ —chillonea en un tonito más agudo mientras camina un par de pasos más hacia él—. No me estás asustando, la gente normalmente aguanta... mucho... tiempo... —acorta el paso, preocupado ya—. _Angleterre?_ —le toma de los dos hombros, ahora si preocupado—. _Angleterre_ estás bien?

Pero el inglés se mantiene ininmutable, con los ojos cerrados.

—Angleteeeeeeeerre! —chilla ahora si cambiando el tono a uno de real preocupación, poniéndolo boca arriba.

Inglaterra no reacciona, pero toma un poco de aire por la nariz con mucho cuidado que no se le hinche demasiado el pecho ni se le abran las fosas nasales, relajándose cuanto puede para aminorar su ritmo cardíaco.

—No seas idiota! —protesta pasándole una mano por la cara y luego arrastrándolo y cargándolo todo lo rápido que puede hacia la orilla del mar—. _Mon dieu..._ no te puedes haber ahogado sólo por un empujón... —protesta bastante histérico arrodillado junto a él— _ANGLETERREE!_ —se acerca a su boca para ver si respira.

Inglaterra vuelve a aguantar la respiración disimuladamente, sin soltar el aliento. Francia abre los ojos bastante más en pánico poniéndole la cabeza en el pecho para escuchar su corazón, así que el inglés trata de relajarse cuanto puede, pero evidentemente no puede parar su corazón.

Al escuchar los latidos, Francia se tranquiliza un poco.

—Respira! _Merde..._ —le inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y el británico se deja hacer sin oponer resistencia, aguantando el aliento cuanto puede y tomando aire de manera pausada, por la boca ahora que se la ha abierto, con el estomago, para que sus pulmones no se hinchen.

Francia histéricolocoperdido, hace lo que sabe hacer porque seguro lo sabe hacer, le aprieta la nariz, y le acerca la boca a la suya, soplando pero cuando hace eso Inglaterra levanta los brazos abrazándole y le besa.

El francés se sorprende mucho, dándole un golpe en el pecho, con el corazón desbocado y tirándose encima suyo... ah si, besándole de regreso haciendo un sonido que se parece mucho a "eres un imbécil"

Inglaterra se descojona otra vez en el beso y cuando se separan se ríe más fuerte.

—Eres un idiota! Me asustaste! —le da otro golpe en el pecho.

—¡Dos a cero, _Frog!_ ¡y además te robé un beso! —sigue riéndose sin escucharse mucho a si mismo.

—¡Pensé que te habías ahogado, inútil! —sigue protestando y pegándole, sonriendo un poco cuando habla de lo de robarle un beso. Hunde la mano en la arena, toma un puño y se lo embarra en la cabeza, anudándole el pelo.

—Aaaaaah! bollocks! ahora voy a tener que meterme de nuevo al agua! —protesta.

Francia se ríe tomándole de un mechón de pelo y besándole con furia y le devuelve el beso olvidándose del resto. Con sumo cuidado, mientras se besan y cuando está seguro de que Inglaterra tiene el cerebro lo suficientemente derretido, le baja los calzoncillos de nuevo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por fundirle BIEN el cerebro y aprovechando que están bastante rodeados de agua, cuando cree que Inglaterra está bastante en Babia se pone de pie, quitándoselos del todo. Corre hasta la toalla.

Inglaterra parpadea un momento sin saber que ha pasado en cuanto nota a Francia de pie que sale corriendo aparentemente con mucha prisa, se ríe sin darse cuente y se mete un poco mas en el agua para quitarse del todo la arena, antes de empezar a salir.

Francia se ríe como idiota mientras llega a la toalla y ya parecen los dos España... porque se ríen toooooooooodo el rato. Se gira a mirar a Inglaterra, con la sonrisa en los labios, levantando la toalla de la arena y empezando a secarse con ella. Se pone sus calzoncillos y hace cara de maligno, acercándose a la orilla de la playa.

Inglaterra sigue mirándole saliendo del agua tan tranquilo (cuando le llega por las rodillas) hasta que ve que se pone unos calzoncillos..., frunce el ceño sin entender y luego se mira a si mismo dándose cuenta de lo evidente, sonrojándose por completo y tapándose con las manos y agachándose para que el agua le llegue a la cintura.

—BASTARD!

Francia disfruta el espectáculo con ESA cara y ESA sonrisa, mordiéndose el labio hasta que se tapa con las manos

—_Noooooooooooooon! Non!_ Manos arriba! —protesta.

—WANKER! EN TUS SUEÑOS! —protesta cubriéndose aun y saliendo corriendo a por sus pantalones, muy MUY sonrojado.

—_Oui_, en mis sueños también... —toma la toalla, y le da un golpe como un latigazo con ella en el culo (un toallazo pues), cuando va caminando a la moto.

Inglaterra da un salto al notarla y se da cuenta de que también lleva el culo al aire, claro, así que mueve las manos tratando de cubrírselo también mientras sigue corriendo y seguramente falla miserablemente en taparse ambas cosas al tratar de hacerlas ambas a la vez y Francia se muere de la risa.

—Me encantas... —le dice sinceramente. El británico corre hasta sus pantalones sonrojado hasta las orejas y empieza a saltar para ponérselos, aunque se le pegan a la piel mojada... y se sonroja aun más si es que acaso es posible cuando Francia dice eso, tratando de esconderse con la moto.

—¡Te detesto! —le grita cuando por fin ha podido subírselos—. ¡Y luego me llaman ladrón a mi! ¡Ja!

—He aprendido del mejor, _cher_ —se ríe. Inglaterra sale de detrás de la moto con los pantalones debidamente subidos y busca sus calcetines, poniéndoselos, luego le tira las botas a Francia para que se las ponga él. El francés le sonríe.

—¿Para mi?

—Planeo ir a desayunar, por que estoy muerto de hambre, ya te tomarán bastante por loco si te presentas en bata, más vale que no vayas descalzo —sentencia—. Se notara menos en mi, por que llevo los pantalones largos —explica mirándole y poniéndose la camiseta. Francia se pone su bata sin dejar de mirar a Inglaterra quien se pasa las manos por el pelo para que se le seque un poco y se le queda todo de punta que parece que haya metido los dedos en un enchufe, yendo a la moto y recuperando sus gafas de sol.

Francia se agacha al frente, para despegarse el pelo de la cabeza, y luego se lo echa todo atrás para que le caiga más naturalmente, el británico se monta en la moto encendiendo el motor otra vez y mira a Francia esperando a que se acerque, quien se cierra la bata, y se agacha para observarse en el vidrio del casco. Se agacha y se pone las botas.

—Me veo FATAL.

—Que novedad —se burla sonriendo.

—Mira, _Angleterre_ —le señala con un dedo y le pica el pecho—. Ya van como cuatro de tu lado, te advierto que la venganza va a ser realmente mortal.

—Oh... yo que iba a ser un caballero y a prestarte mi chupa para que no te mueras congelado y me lleven a prisión... —responde haciéndola oscilar sujetándola con solo un dedo frente suyo. El francés se la arranca de la mano.

—Tu chupa empapada, claro está...

—No lo estaría si hubieras colaborado desde el principio... y en cualquier caso, se ha secado ya un poco —responde levantado las cejas y poniéndose el casco. Francia le saca la lengua y se sienta tras el, sin tomar el casco.

—Vámonos pues...

—¿No te lo pones? —pregunta tendiéndole su casco— No es que haya nada de valor que pueda proteger, pero te multarán si te ven.

—¿Planeas que quede más despeinado aun de lo que ya estoy? —arruga la nariz, fastidiado.

—Teniendo en cuenta como estás, creo que ya da lo mismo —se ríe. Francia se pone el casco a regañadientes y le da un golpe casco con casco en la cabeza de Inglaterra... golpe que probablemente le duela más a él que a Inglaterra.

—Argh... —protesta y el británico se ríe de nuevo.

—Has dicho cuatro a mi favor... —empieza Inglaterra aun sin poner la moto en marcha.

—Cinco, _Angleterre..._ cinco. Síguele sumando —le abraza del abdomen con fuerza, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Quieres ver la sexta? —pregunta sonriendo malignamente y ahora si poniendo la moto en marcha. Francia levanta la cabeza con todo y casco, con ojos un poco de pánico. Le abraza mas fuerte.

—No creo...

—Eso imaginé —se ríe y empieza a acelerar con la moto por encima de la arena... y tras unos cuantos metros, da un fuerte tirón para levantar la rueda delantera.

—Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... —da un grito ahogado, cierra los ojos y le abraza con mucha mucha más fuerza— Bájala... bájalabájalabájalabájalabája laaaaa

El inglés se sonroja un poco al notar el abrazo, pero se sonríe como idiota... más o menos como cuando él de pequeñito se abrazaba al cuello de Francia, al final, baja la rueda y sale a la carretera. Francia sigue agarrado a su torso como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor? —pregunta a gritos sin soltarle.

—_What?_ —pregunta interesado en un grito.

—Que eres sexy cuando haces esas cosas... —confiesa riéndose un poco. Inglaterra se incomoda y vuelve a sonrojarse dentro del casco, carraspeando un poco y acelerando más. Francia se ríe al no necesitar verle la cara para saber lo que ha pasado.

* * *

_Anda, casi se me olvida que hoy es viernes con el asunto de Navidad, pero aquí está la dosis semanal de Punk. Creo que el próximo capítulo es el último. (siempre digo creo por que nunca sé cuando se me da por una continuación)_


	4. Peeeggyyyy Maaasooooon

—_There is a lady who is sure that all that glitters is gold..._ —empieza a cantar "stairway to heaven" de Led Zepelin—. _There is a boy who is sure that al that glitters is gooooold!_ —repite.

Inglaterra sonríe al reconocer la suave canción.

—_Non... non..._ creo que al día le pega más esta... —se aclara la garganta y empieza a tararear la cancioncita de fondo de Perry Mason—. Tarara rara raraaaaaaa —mientras hace movimientos con sus manos en los muslos y abdomen de Inglaterra e instantes después empieza a cantar/gritar, de manera a propósito desgañitada, pero imitando a Ozzy.

—Eh! eh! canta lo que quieras, pero nada de bailes en mi moto —protesta un poco, sonriendo.

—_Oooooooooooooooon his way to dinneeeeeer, when it took him by surpriiiiiiiise And with oooooooone pull oooooooof the tgiggeeeeeeeeeer... he would vaaaaaaaaaaaaaanishhhh ooooooooveggggggggggniiiiiii ghhhhht!_ —sigue, pero con los gritos, se le nota a leguas el acento francés e Inglaterra se descojona oyéndole—. _Maaaaaaaashhahahaaaaaaa waaaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaaaahaaaaa aaaaaaa_ —agrega en un pedazo que no recuerda que dice— _Then a guuuuuun of laaaaaaaaala lalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_ —grita de nuevo— _make a wiiiiiiiiidowwwwwww of his wiiiiiiiiiife _—se salta una estrofa mientras sigue bailando atrás en la moto—. _Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii don't miiiiiiiiiiiiiind_

Inglaterra sigue riéndose acelerando cada vez para darle más sensación a todo.

—_Whoooooooo can we geeeeeeeeeeeet on the caaase weeeee neeeeeeeeed peeeeeeeeeeeeeggggggggggyyyy yyyyyy maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaasooooooooooooooo oooon. Sooooooooooome one whoooo puuuuuuuuut you in plaaaaaaaaaace_ —le da un golpe a Inglaterra en el casco, en esta parte haciendo alusión a eso de ponerlo en su lugar—, _caaaaaaaaaalling peeeeeeeeeeeggggggggyyyyyyyy maaaaaaaaaaaaasooooooon agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan and agaaaaain_ —y se descojona de la risa cuando termina la estrofa, gritando un woooooooooohooooooooo! y levantando un brazo.

Inglaterra acelera de nuevo riéndose también y adelantando un par de coches por que ya se nota que es más tarde y una hora menos indecente e intempestiva. Francia termina por tener un poco mas de tos y callarse.

—¿Dónde vamos a desayunar? —le grita.

—_I don't know!_ —confiesa—. ¡Que elija el nativo!

—Podríamos... ir a mi casa —propone.

—¿A tu casa? —pregunta—. En tu casa no habrá nada, seguro te la han desvalijado —se ríe y Francia le da un golpecito con el casco.

—¡Síguele! —protesta—. ¡Entra a cualquiera! TOOOOODOS son buenos restaurantes en este país, a menos que sea un restaurante inglés.

—EEH! —Protesta y el francés se ríe—. ¿Entonces a tu casa o a algún lugar en la carretera? —pregunta.

—Tú decide si quieres que te cocine o no —se encoge de hombros.

—¡Por supuesto que no quiero! —grita.

—¡Pues ya está! —se ríe sin especificar.

—Pero esto dispuesto a sacrificarme por que seguro eso te molestará más —vuelve a gritar. Francia le acaricia el pecho.

—Siempre tan considerado, _mon petit lapin_ —responde sarcásticamente. Inglaterra echa la cabeza atrás dándole un golpecito afectuoso.

—My god! —exclama.

—¿Qué? ¿Se te está haciendo agua la boca? —sonríe abrazándolo de nuevo y relajándose.

—No! —grita—. Me has llamado _lapin_... me he acordado de mi mismo creyéndote un mago y flipando con todo lo que tenias en casa.

—Eras taaaaaan lindo... —admite—. Lo mejor era que me abrazabas mucho cuando algo te asustaba.

Inglaterra se incomoda.

—¡No es cierto! Yo... Trataba de estrangularte —se defiende de manera poco creíble.

—Angleterre... s'il vous plait. Basta ya con que seas arisco de adulto... déjame estar encantado con lo mono que eras de pequeño.

El inglés abre la boca para responder... Y se calla, sintiéndose regañado. Francia piensa en todo lo que hizo con Inglaterra pequeño... y todo lo que le dijo.

—Todo lo que te dije era mentira —grita de repente.

—¡Pero venga! ¡Es que no se vale! ¡Yo no entendía nada! —se defiende finalmente—. ¿Lo que me dijiste de qué?

—¡De todo! —le abraza de la cintura recordando claramente haberle dicho que era un mago poderoso, que su país era muy bonito y fuerte... el más fuerte de todos en una época.

—_Yes, I know..._ Tus explicaciones sobre como funcionan las cosas fueron terribles —le pica.

—Oye! Yo hacía lo mejor que podía —se defiende—

—Me dijiste que el _big ben_ era la electricidad! —se devuelve sonrojándose al recordar (y entender por fin) esa conversación. Francia se ríe.

—Eso es culpa del _garçón_... y más me hubieras criticado hoy si te hubiera explicado qué era el _big ben!_

—Podrías haberme hablado del reloj! OH MY GOD! Y tocaste a mi niño! —cae en la cuenta. Francia le suelta de inmediato, en un arco reflejo pensando que se refiere al niño... pierde un poco el equilibrio y al sentir que va a caerse vuelve a agarrarse, lo más fríamente que puede.

—_Q-Quoi?_

Inglaterra se sorprende de el movimiento.

—_Are you OK?_ —pregunta.

—Yo no toqué a _Amerique_ —responde.

—Yo no he mencionado a America. Estoy hablando del _Bentley,_ pobrecito mío, _my love _—responde.

—Hablaste de tu niño —se hace un poco a un lado, intentando mirarle a la cara y le da un golpe más fuerte con el casco cuando entiende de lo que habla—. _Imbecile..._ —protesta relajándose de nuevo—. Claro que toqué a tu _Bentley..._ ¿Qué querías? ¿Que fuéramos en taxi?

—Pues... ¿Por qué no?

—No me jodas _Angleterre..._ tú, un niño bárbaro, arriba de un taxi, sin nada de ropa decente ni zapatos, arriba de un taxi haciendo un circo al ver que pasa una bicicleta junto a nosotros... _non._

El inglés se ríe.

—No te imaginas lo alucinantes que parecen las bicicletas vistas por primera vez.

—Fue tan lindo cuando te subí al coche y cerré la puerta —le abraza con fuerza de nuevo, sonriendo como bobo—. Pues eso pensaba yo. Hay tantas cosas... había tantas cosas por explicarte —le da la razón.

—¡Hiciste que me cagara de miedo, cabrón! —protesta—. No me advertiste.

—Y tantas cosas que podían darte terror. Ya me imagino yo, en plena edad media, viendo un helicóptero volando... me habría muerto de miedo —le abraza más—. Te juro que no pensé... no era tan fácil, _cher._

—Yo creía que era una especie demonio —explica— que estaba vivo y me había tragado.

Francia le acaricia de nuevo el abdomen.

—Lo siento. Además no te quejes... te abracé y consolé en cuanto me di cuenta. Quizás debí dejarte ahí y echarme a reír —sonríe.

—Cielos, todo fue tan... —se sonroja con eso—. Tsk... No como que yo quisiera o lo necesitara —responde orgulloso—. Habría roto el _Bentley..._ —responde con horror—. ¡Y lo habrías pagado tú!

Francia hace los ojos en blanco aunque no lo ve, y le da un golpecito suave con el casco.

—Es lo único que me faltaba

Inglaterra traga saliva de forma exagerada por que se le había olvidado el OTRO asunto.

—_I'm sorry..._ —vuelve a susurrar.

—Es la última vez que me pides perdón por eso... ya, basta —le dice en serio, dándole un golpe en el casco un poco más fuerte.

—_But... But..._ —responde vacilando.

—Hablo en serio. Ya está, yo sé por qué lo hiciste. ¡Basta! —repite y detesta que estén en la moto, con los cascos y las manos tan atadas, y que no pueda tocarle o besarle o... hacerle algo que le de a entender que todo está bien. Sube una mano y se la pone en el pecho—. Está bien.

Inglaterra respira profundamente y acelera un poco más otra vez. Francia le abraza.

—Había olvidado lo guapo que eras antes de verte tan viejo —agrega sonriendo, después de unos minutos en silencio—. Eras muy salvaje y muy violento... y me costaba trabajo contenerme a besarte y tocarte cada vez que teníamos el infortunio de encontrarnos —agrega.

—Ja! Mira quien habla! El joven! You a... —se queda callado y se sonroja otra vez, sacando humo por las orejas—. No es cierto... —susurra.

—Sí, claro que no es cierto... no solía contenerme demasiado —admite ladeando la cabeza para verle un poco el perfil—. No fue una buena época —admite.

Inglaterra no sonríe.

—Lo siento...

—¿Qué sientes? —pregunta. Francia se lo piensa un poco.

—Fuimos enemigos acérrimos por demasiado tiempo —responde—. Pero aún en esos tiempos eras mi obsesión —agrega y gira la cabeza para ver al inglés—. _Cher..._ No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Inglaterra sigue conduciendo en silencio... queriendo creérselo pero sin hacerlo.

—¿Estamos felices ahora, cierto? —le abraza más porque no sabe que decir y porque diga lo que diga no tiene caso. Inglaterra no contesta pensando en demasiadas cosas y tras unos segundos, suspira.

—Me ducharé en tu casa, ya llegaré bastante tarde al parlamento, si además tengo que pasar por mi casa —pide.

—_Oui, oui..._ no hay problema —responde odiando cada vez mas el estúpido casco—. ¿Estás bien? —le pregunta después de un rato en silencio. El británico se lo piensa.

—Por la reina... van a flipar —sonríe con desaprobación—. Y hoy tengo una reunión con el ministro de sanidad.

—¿Van a flipar? ¿A flipar por que? ¿Por que llegues tarde? —se ríe.

—_Yes..._ y por llegar con una moto y en tejanos y sin ropa interior y con cara de haber dormido solo dos horas —explica.

—Eso es lo que te pasa por ser punt... —se queda callado y levanta las cejas— _Pardon, pardon..._ ¿sueles tener sexo con el ministro de sanidad? —pregunta en tono de broma.

—_What?_ —pregunta ligeramente escandalizado.

—¿O va a hacerte un examen de próstata? —se ríe.

—_Of course not!_ —protesta.

—Entonces dudo mucho que sepan que no traes ropa interior —le da de nuevo un golpecito en el casco afectuosamente.

—_But..._ es... yo... no estoy cómodo, van a notarlo cuando ande —explica sonrojándose un poco. Francia le baja la mano de nuevo hasta las regiones vitales.

—Si caminas raro es por otra razón, _mon amour..._ me da gusto que vayas a recordarlo todo el día—susurra con voz grave. Inglaterra tensa las piernas contra la moto.

—Nadie te decía de pequeño "niño, no toques!" —le medio protestar, sonriendo, sonrojado.

—Tú me lo decías todo el tiempo y jamás aprendí, _cher_ —pone ambas manos en la cara interna de sus muslos, a lo que el inglés tiene un escalofrío.

— France... —advierte.

—Oui? —pregunta sonriendo, sin mover las manos pero sin quitarlas. El británico hace un par de gestos bruscos con el manillar a un lado y al otro—. Vale, vale... vale! —le quita las manos de golpe.

—JA! —suelta sonriendo orgulloso, así que Francia se las vuelve a poner y cierra los ojos.

—No vas a ganar esta vez —sentencia e Inglaterra traga saliva acelerándosele el corazón.

—¡Esto es peligrosoo! —protesta un poco más en serio.

—Ya no falta tantísimo para que lleguemos a casa... —se ríe.

—Aun así, no puedo llegar tarde al parlamento! que planeas que les diga cuando me pregunten qué me pasó? —sigue.

Me encontré a Francia y estuvimos fo... —el inglés suelta el manillar un poco y le da un codazo para que se calle.

—_Yes! Of course!_ muy creíble "veréis, iba yo a las tres de la madrugada cruzando el canal de la mancha cuando por casualidad..." —empieza.

—Bueno, entonces diles la verdad... diles que has venido a verme —sube un poco las manos hacia sus ingles, el de ojos verdes se revuelve incomodo.

—¡No he venido a verte! —replica y Francia se ríe.

—Menos mal.

—Ya te he dicho antes que no estaba planeado que vinieras —añade.

—_Oui, oui_, claro... como tampoco está planeado tener sexo de nuevo en mi casa —responde recargando su cabeza en la espalda del inglés.

—Pu... pues... —Vacila sonrojándose mucho, el francés le quita las manos de encima, se separa un poquito de él y se detiene del asiento.

Inglaterra da un frenazo un poquito menos suave de lo que quisiera, pero no brusco y Francia evidentemente se hace hacia adelante, pegándosele de nuevo. Se ríe.

—Eso pensé.

—Ejem... _shut up, frog_! —alcanza a decir, con el ceño fruncido y MUY nervioso y sonrojado—

—En tus sueños, _rosbif..._ —replica pegándosele por completo y volviendo a la mentar la existencia del puto casco.

—Cuando tú sales en mis sueños, se llaman pesadillas —responde.

—¿Ahora le llamas pesadillas a los sueños húmedos? —replica.

—_Git!_ yo no tengo sueño húmedos! _I'm a gentleman!_ —escandalizadillo.

—¿Tú no TIENES sueños húmedos? _Cher,_ eso es como decirme que tu no orinas...

—Y si los tengo... NO TE IMPORTA! —replica nervioso—. ¿Por qué hablamos de mis sueños húmedos... que no tengo? —recalca con cinismo.

—Claro que me importan los sueños húmedos que no tienes —se ríe—. Si los tuvieran no quiero ni pensar la cantidad de cosas obscenas que hacemos el _garçon_ y yo contigo...

Inglaterra se sonroja mucho más y vuelve a dar un golpe de manillar por que tampoco quiere pensarlo pero lo está pensando, a lo que Francia le aprieta fuerte del pecho de nuevo y cierra los ojos.

—¿Podrías describirme alguna de las escenas, _cher_? —pregunta con los ojos cerrados aún

—_W-WHAT?_ —Grita y Francia sonríe maligno.

—¡Así que sí estás pensando en ello! —finge sorpresa.

—Ya... yo ya... ya te he dicho que... _I mean, _que yo no... —Balbucea HISTERICO.

—¿Que tu no te imaginas una escena de esas? JA! _Mon dieu,_ como si no supiera la imaginación que tienes, _cher..._

—¿Crees que soy un _bloody_ pervertido con la mente sucia como tú? —replica.

—Creo que no estarías tan nervioso si no hubieras imaginado una y otra vez una escena conmigo, con el _garçón_ y contigo, desde luego —sonríe e Inglaterra acelera apretando los ojos—. Sólo es una fantasía, _mon ami,_ todos tenemos derecho a tenerlas —explica.

—No estaba pensando en eso —responde.

—¿En qué estabas pensando entonces? —ladea la cabeza para poder verlo. El inglés se sonroja de nuevo y tiembla un poco.

—No en esa en concreto, pues —confiesa en un susurro. Francia se ríe.

—Entonces en cual estabas pensando, _cher?_ Venga, cuéntame... —pregunta intentando usar el tono menos molesto que puede, el británico se sonroja aún más.

—Ya te he dicho que yo no... —sentencia.

—_Angleterreeeeee..._

—_Franceeeee..._ —le imita.

—Dime en qué estabas pensando y quizás podamos —baja las manos de repente justo hacia sus regiones—... cumplirla.

El de ojos verdes da un saltito.

—Bloody hell! —y carraspea... por que de hecho en lo que estaba pensando es precisamente en esto en la moto.

—Bloody hell! —le imita Francia de regreso.

—Yo no... tu no... no sé... por que hablamos de esto —confiesa muy nervioso.

—Porque el camino es largo y es un tema interesante y divertido —se ríe.

—A mi no me parece ni interesante ni divertido y estas hablando solo, que lo sepas —sentencia.

—Claro que no, hablas tú conmigo y me cuentas tus fantasías —le golpea el casco.

—No, por que no hay nada que contar —replica.

—Pues invéntala, rosbif..

—¿Que invente? NO VOY A INVENTAR —chilla histérico. Francia se ríe.

—Bien... Entonces cuéntame en vez de inventarte —pide tomándolo de la cintura

—No voy... —Empieza y luego se detiene— OK...

Levanta las cejas cuando dice OK.

—Estoy... Yo...—empieza con dificultades, vacilando.

—Aja? —pregunta con tono neutro invitándole a seguir.

—Y... Tú... —traga saliva y se sonroja mucho. Francia sonríe maliciosamente, pero no le ve—. ¡Y yo estoy dominando todo el mundo y tú estás muerto! —se burla riéndose. Francia no se mueve, ni dice nada, ligeramente decepcionado con lo que ha dicho e Inglaterra le da un golpe casco con casco y se ríe.

—Oh... bueno. Me temo que no vamos a cumplir esa fantasía —responde el con la nariz arrugada.

—Tsk... Que aburrido. ¿Y tu eres el que sabe tanto de eso? Pues ya ves —sigue con orgullo, burlándose. Francia le da un golpe de nuevo, casco con casco.

—Esa NO es una fantasía sexual.

Inglaterra se ríe.

—Pues tú has cambiado de juego —protesta el francés.

—¿Cambiar de juego? —pregunta.

—¡Tú estás dándome una fantasía de otro tipo!

—Quizás sería más fácil con un ejemplo —propone ligeramente inseguro, por que no sabe si realmente quiere arriesgarse tanto.

—Un ejemplo es... "Estoy yo bocabajo en una cama, amarrado y no puedo moverme, desnudo, y aparece France y su espléndida Tour Eiffel que tanto me gusta...

—_GIT!_ —protesta sonrojándose más y dando un golpe de manillar... Saliendo de la autopista.

—Heeeeeey! —le da un golpe casco con casco, abrazándolo fuerte—. _Dieu!_

—JA! —sonríe—

—¿Ja qué? ¡Eres un bestia para conducir esto! —protesta volviendo a pegarle en el casco—. Ahora dime tu la fantasía...

—¿¡Un bestia?! Yo conduzco perfectamente —protesta tratándose ignorar el otro tema.

—¡La fantasíaaaa! —le da otra vez un golpe en el casco—. Dime la fantasía que tienes...

—_Bloody hell, Frog!_ —protesta por la insistencia—. Yo... En... Aquí! _Ok?_ —tensa todo el cuerpo y acelera.

—¿Aquí en la moto? —levanta las cejas y sonríe de lado, entendiendo a la perfección al a primera.

—_SHUT UP!_ —grita teniendo sudores fríos y deseando llegar ya. Francia sonríe triunfal.

—Eso es algo que podemos hacer... —susurra poniéndole la mano en las inglés, Inglaterra tiembla un poco abriendo mucho los ojos bajando la vista a las manos de Francia y sonrojándose automáticamente—. Acelera, _mon amour_ —agrega e Inglaterra hace caso, claro, sin poder pensar. Francia se ríe.

—Imbécil —protesta cuando le oye, pero el de ojos azules le abraza y se queda en silencio esperando a que lleguen.

Dos minutos mas tarde entran por su calle. Francia se ríe como muajajajajajja, poniéndole a Inglaterra las manos en los muslos de nuevo quien vuelve a sonrojarse y a tensarse, apretando los ojos y arrepintiéndose de habérselo dicho.

El francés se ríe y espera hasta que entran en el jardín de su casa, para tomar el casco de Inglaterra y empezar a quitárselo. Inglaterra traga saliva en esa postura de "se lo que vamos a haceeeer " apretando los ojos.

Francia deja caer el casco de Inglaterra al suelo y se quita el suyo, sintiéndose libre al fin... y pegajoso de la cabeza, con el pelo realmente hecho una mierda con la arena y la sal. El británico no apaga el motor de la moto y le mira de reojo con solo un ojo abierto.

—¿Esto es con todo y el motor prendido, _mon amour_? —pregunta levantando las cejas—. Vaya… ¿es por las vibraciones? Ya decía yo que parecías muy inocente pero no lo eras tanto...

Inglaterra, tenso como la cuerda de un piano aprieta los ojos, apaga el motor y se baja.

—¡He cambiado de idea! —grita. Francia levanta las cejas más aún y se baja tras él.

—No es cierto... —le toma de la mano y se pasa la otra mano por el pelo—

—_Yes!_ ¡Sí es cierto! ¡Eres un imbécil! —le grita dando un fuerte tirón para que le suelte sintiéndose muy humillado, muy avergonzado y ridículo. Francia cambia el tono al ver que está hablando en serio y se le acerca.

—_Angleterre... _

_—What!?_ —grita con los ojos cerrados, agobiado y Francia aprovecha que tiene los ojos cerrados para acercarse a el más aún y besarlo, empezando a levantarle la camiseta. Inglaterra se calma de forma milagrosa y nos empezamos a preguntar si los besos de Francia no curaran también el cáncer, ya que sirven para todo.

Francia sonríe un poco en el beso y sabiendo lo que hace, toma a Inglaterra de la cintura para acercarlo a la moto. Se separa un poco en cuanto lo recarga en el asiento.

—No pienses, sólo ayúdame a hacerlo como quieres hacerlo, ¿bien? —le susurra en tono suave. Inglaterra esta medio asustado, como un niño que fuera a vacunarse por primera vez, se deja hacer sin decir nada y solo asiente un poquito... Y la cosa fluye otra vez.

* * *

_Aquí está ese final por fin, Mon Lapin ha sido un largo camino lleno de aventuras, esperamos de todo corazón que te hayan gustado los viernes FrUK._

_Por que no dedicar un Long trae mala suerte: _

_A Ann Aseera, Erelbrile y Naho-chan (estricto orden Alfabético) que siempre nos leen en cualquier cosa que publicamos y además nos dejan siempre reviews aunque no les respondamos, son tres soles de chicas._

_A Francia, que necesitaba un abrazo._

_A Agua, por que le da la gana y si a alguien no le parece puede chuparle un pie._

_Y por supuesto, a ti, que lo has leído, muchas gracias.  
_


End file.
